The Angel
by May Malfoy Snape
Summary: “Por que eu acho que você é o único que pode me tirar desse pesadelo?” Perguntou Harry olhando fundo nos olhos acinzentados. “Por que eu sou.” Sorriu fracamente, e puxou o moreno para mais um beijo. [slash, femmeslash e fluffy]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _pertence a J.K Rowling, chame do que quiser, mas pra mim isso é egoísmo da parte dela.

**Avisos: **Slash. Homem/Homem. Sabe? E acredite, se você não simpatiza muito, NÃO LEIA! Por que você acaba viciando, e isso é por experiência própria.

**Obs. : **Eu tenho três fanfics do Draco e do Harry no meu pc, eu começo e não termino. Eu amo tanto esse casal que eu acho que se tiver que fazer uma fanfic tem que ser perfeita. E eu estou tentando.

**Obs. ²: **Ignore o título ridículo, eu não sei colocar título nas coisas! ¬¬

* * *

The Angel

* * *

**x**

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_**(Olá, anjo do meu pesadelo)**_

**x**

Último dia. Último baile. Última chance.

Harry estava sentado em uma mesa redonda, junto com Ron e Hermione e mais uma penca de Grifinórios, o baile de comemoração do fim do sétimo ano. Mas toda Hogwarts estava ali comemorando, não apenas pelos que vão se formar, mas pelo último ano de paz. Voldemort estava quieto, e isso não era um bom sinal, na opinião do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Sobreviveu.

- Vamos, Harry, vamos dançar! – pediu Hermione

- Não, Mione, vai você, eu... Eu não quero dançar agora. – deu um sorriso

- Mas Harry, não faz nem meia hora que chegamos! – retrucou inconformada

- Eu sei, eu sei, mas...

- Deixa ele, Mione, vamos dançar nós dois. – disse Ron levantando e pegando a mão da amiga e Harry lhe lançou um olhar de agradecimento

Não, ele não estava com vontade de dançar, de verdade.

Os olhos verdes rastrearam o Salão Principal, e ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Alguns alunos no primeiro ano se divertiam apenas observando a fantástica decoração do Salão.

- Crianças... – riu ele

Todos estavam se divertindo, os que não dançavam, estavam conversando animadamente. Harry suspirou, _ele _ainda não havia chego.

Olhou para as portas e arregalou os olhos. Ali estava _ele_. Diferente da maioria dos garotos, ele vestia branco.

Os olhos azul-acinzentados encaram todos com a típica superioridade, os cabelos loiros bem penteados, e a veste de gala de um branco quase ofuscante, não contrastando com a pele pálida.

- Draco... – sussurrou Harry, observando o loiro caminhar imponente até a mesa de Pansy, Blaise e outros sonserinos

Draco e Snape tinham sido inocentados da acusação da morte de Dumbledore, afinal, o velho estava vivo, e, tudo não passava de uma armadilha para poder pegar os comensais e introduzir Draco na Ordem. Eles puderam terminar o sétimo ano e, quando saírem da escola, guerra. Simples e fria.

Mas um detalhe se escondia, Draco e Harry namoravam escondidos. Desde o início do ano. Oh, sim. E Draco dera um ultimato para Harry, o Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Sobreviveu deveria assumir o namoro. Mas Harry insistia em dizer que poderiam usá-lo como isca, afinal, Draco traíra o Lord, não teriam a menor piedade dele se o pegassem em um campo de batalha.

- Sabe, é melhor você parar de babar por essa pessoa extraordinária, Harry. – o moreno se sobressaltou e olhou para Hermione que sentava a seu lado

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou, sentindo as bochechas corarem

- Você estava olhando pro nada com uma cara de alguém que tinha visto a Veela mais linda. – comentou Ron – Eu quero ver também. – brincou

- Não está todo errado, ele parece uma Veela. – murmurou Harry

- O que você disse? – perguntou Hermione distraidamente

- Nada, nada. – completou rapidamente – Mas, então, você vai finalmente nos contar quem é o seu caso, Hermione, ou 'tá difícil? – pediu Harry sorrindo

- É, Mione, essa sua enrolação 'tá ficando irritante. – disse Ron bebendo mais um gole da bebida

- Rapazes, por favor. – pediu corando – Eu já disse que eu vou dizer na hora certa.

- Aposto como ele não gosta muito de ser escondido, não é? – provocou Ron

Harry e Hermione sentiram um aperto no peito. Ambos sabiam como é ter que esconder um relacionamento.

Mas aquilo era um baile ou um chá numa manhã chuvosa de novembro?

O moreno passou os olhos para um grupinho de garotas corvinais, que estavam perto da mesa central.

- Bom, lá vou eu. – disse Harry se levantando

Ele caminhou lentamente até elas, sim, desde o quarto ano o medo de garotas tinha ido embora. Harry se aproximou de uma loira, olhos azuis, com um vestido branco. Notaram a semelhança com alguém?

- Com licença. – pediu gentilmente, enquanto as outras garotas se afastavam rindo e cochichando

- Sim? – perguntou a corvinal sorrindo

- Você gostaria de dançar comigo...? – disse ele, estendendo a mão

- Mel. – sorriu – Me chamo Mel, e sim, adoraria. – pegou a mão dele e se encaminharam para o meio do salão

Harry passou um braço pela cintura da garota que sorriu, e eles começaram a dançar uma música lenta, não passando de mais um casal no meio daquela "pequena multidão".

O moreno não percebeu o olhar raivoso e ciumento que jazia sobre si, vindo de lindos olhos acinzentados.

- Então, - começou ele sorrindo – você é amiga da Ginny, não é?

- Sim! – respondeu empolgada – Eu faço Transfiguração com ela.

- Sim, sim. Eu sei quem você é. – ele respondeu galanteador, afinal, com a convivência com Draco ele aprendera alguns truques

Ela sorriu em resposta e Harry a puxou para mais perto, fazendo a garota apoiar o rosto em seu peito.

Draco bufou em sua mesa. Quem o Cicatriz pensava que era pra fazer aquilo com ele? Se Potter esperava uma ceninha de ciúmes, estava muito enganado, Draco faria algo muito pior, ou quem sabe, muito melhor.

**x**

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight_

_**(Eu queria ter um anjo  
Para um momento de amor  
Eu queria ter o seu anjo essa noite)**_

**x**

Já se passava da uma da manhã, e as pessoas no salão continuavam lá, dançando e conversando. O número de alunos reduzira apenas por que os alunos do primeiro ano e os Lufa-Lufas tinham ido embora.

Harry tinha dançado, conversado, bebido, e dançado mais um pouco.

O moreno estava novamente sentado a mesa, com Ron, Mione e Mel ao seu redor.

- Oh, Harry, não seja mentiroso! – exclamou Mel graciosamente

- Sério, Mel, você é a segunda garota mais bonita do baile! Perdendo apenas para minha querida amiga Hermione. – disse sorrindo

- Harry, com quem diabos você aprendeu a ficar tão sedutor? – riu Hermione, o álcool já fazendo efeito sobre ela

Os três riram junto com ela. Ron começou a puxar assunto com Mel e Hermione, enquanto o moreno procurava Draco pelo salão. Harry ficou em pé, dizendo que ia pegar mais bebida. Andou mais um pouco entre as pessoas. Oras, Draco estava todo de branco, em uma multidão negra, então por que diabos estava tão difícil de encontrá-lo?

- Procurando alguém, Potter? – perguntou uma voz fria e arrastada atrás de Harry

- Não, por que, Malfoy? – se virou para ele, sorrindo

- Nada, tive essa impressão. – deu de ombros e se apoiou na parede, de braços cruzados enquanto observava a pista de dança – Então, se divertindo? – perguntou sem olhá-lo

- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas sim. – sorriu

- É mesmo? – retrucou sem interesse

- É. – analisou Draco dos pés a cabeça – E você, se divertindo?

- Você não faz idéia do quanto. – olhou para ele com um sorriso malicioso e Harry estreitou os olhos

- E o que isso quer dizer? – deu um passo na direção dele, as mãos fechadas em punhos

- Que Josh, aquele quintanista da Corvinal, tem coxas muito mais firmes do que eu imaginava. – fingiu refletir – E, oh sim, ele chupa melhor que você. – completou com um sorriso maldoso

- _Malfoy_... – disse Harry entre dentes colocando as mãos nos ombros de Draco e o prensando contra a parede – O que diabos você andou fazendo? – estavam frente a frente, e Harry já estava vermelho de raiva

- Ora, Potter, eu estava me divertindo. Como você. – ficou sério – E não se atreva a me pedir satisfações, você nem é meu namorado. – o empurrou e começou a caminhar

- Escuta, Draco... – foi até ele e segurou seu braço – Você sabe que eu não posso assumir o nosso relacionamento. Eles vão te caçar, você sabe! – justificou

- Então, Harry, não cobre o que não é seu. – puxou o braço pra si e voltou para a mesa de seus amigos

_"Não cobre o que não é seu."_

_"Não cobre o que não é seu."_

_"Não cobre o que não é seu."_

Harry ouvia aquelas palavras ecoarem na sua cabeça.

Ele voltou aturdido para a sua mesa, Mel não estava mais lá. E Ron e Hermione gargalhavam ridiculamente de qualquer coisa, definitivamente eles não conseguiam se controlar quando bêbados.

- Ei, Harry, o que foi? – perguntou Ron, quase que voltando ao _normal_

- O que? – perguntou, se sentando entre os dois

- Você está com uma cara estranha, Harry. Aconteceu algo? – perguntou Hermione ficando séria subitamente

- Nada demais. – bufou irritado – Apenas Malfoy.

- Sabe, eu não sei por que você anda sendo educado com ele, ele continua sendo um bastardo. – resmungou Ron

- Não fale assim, Ronald. – cortou Harry ainda mais irritado – Esqueça.

Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares preocupados, mas logo voltaram a rir, e Harry resolveu acompanha-los, afinal. Era sua última noite ali.

Mel se aproximou do trio e puxou Harry para dançar.

- Me conceda mais uma dança, Sr. Potter? – perguntou sorrindo

- Claro, Srta. Heather, será um prazer. – ficou em pé e a conduziu até a pista

Os dois começaram a dançar uma música agitada, Harry não podia negar que Mel havia se tornado uma ótima companhia. Ele levantou os olhos por um momento e os estreitou logo depois, Draco estava a poucos passos dele dançando com uma morena grifinória.

Harry tentava não pensar em como Draco estava bonito com os cabelos despenteados, sem a capa por cima da camisa branca e rebolando daquele jeito, e se focando em como aquela garota nojenta (diga-se de passagem que era da sua casa) estava se _esfregando _no seu loiro e em como ambos sorriam com aquilo.

- Sabe, Harry, hoje é a sua chance pra conseguir o que quer. – comentou Mel risonha

- Não sei do que você está falando. – a pegou pela cintura e a puxou pra mais perto

- Eu realmente adoro você, mas me usar pra fazer ciúmes nele, não é algo que eu goste muito. – riu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele

- E-eu... Mel, eu n-não que-queria, me-me desculpe... – gaguejou envergonhado, não parando de dançar

- Eu sei que não. – sorriu – Você estava fazendo isso sem notar, Harry.

- Mas não parece estar fazendo muito efeito. – resmungou, olhando de relance para o loiro que ria com a _garota nojenta_

- Vai saber, né? Ele consegue esconder o que sente, talvez ele esteja fazendo isso agora. – deu de ombros

- Você é demais, sabia? – riu – Quer ser minha amiga? – os dois gargalharam, chamando a atenção de Draco

- Eu adoraria.

Eles continuaram dançando e Draco e a grifinória também, estava virando quase uma competição pra ver quem se esfregava mais.

A música acabou e alguns pares voltaram para e mesa, enquanto começava uma música lenta. Harry sorriu para Mel quando sentiu uma mão firme, porém leve em seu ombro. Virou-se e deu de cara com Draco, olhando seriamente para Mel.

- Me concede? – perguntou sorrindo de lado

- Claro que sim. – sorriu ela

Harry estreitou os olhos e virou as costas, começando a caminhar, mas foi segurado novamente, olhou para trás e Mel sorriu pra ele.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou ela

- Embora, não é óbvio? – retrucou mal-humorado

- Por quê? – disse inconformada

- Como por que, ele quer dançar com você! – sussurrou Harry, olhando de soslaio para Draco que estava a dois passos deles, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não, Harry ele quer dançar com _você_. – sorriu – Se ele pediu pra mim, é por que ele quer o meu par, entende? – rodou os olhos e soltou a mão do moreno, começando a caminhar de volta para a mesa – Divirta-se, Potter. – riu ela

Harry sentiu as bochechas esquentarem e olho envergonhado para Draco. O loiro sorriu e caminhou em direção a ele, passando os braços ao redor da cintura do moreno.

- Draco, não. – murmurou vendo algumas pessoas parando de dançar para observá-los

- Vamos, Harry, é só uma dança. – disse malicioso

Harry mordeu o lábio em nervosismo, respirou fundo e rodeou o pescoço do loiro com seus braços, e deixou-o colar os corpos, fechando os olhos em seguida.

- Se você fizer algo, eu te mato. – sussurrou ao pé da orelha de Draco

- Não sei do que você está falando. – deu um beijo no pescoço dele – Eu só estou dançando.

- Com um garoto! – disse exasperado – Isso não é algo comum, Draco!

- Cala a boca e dança.

Harry pensou seriamente em retrucar, mas a idéia de apoiar a cabeça no ombro de Draco e continuar a dançar juntinho e lentamente, pareceu boa. Eles continuaram assim, sem se atreverem a abrir os olhos, apenas dançando.

O sonserino começou a subir e descer as mãos pelas costas de Harry, que gemeu contra seu pescoço.

- Não. – se afastou um pouco e o olhou

- Harry, eu cansei, sabe? – bufou – Escolha, eu ou essa maldita guerra. – disse se afastando um pouco mais

Harry segurou a respiração, olhou ao redor e suas bochechas coraram, _todas _as pessoas estavam olhando pra eles, algumas assombradas, outras curiosas e pouquíssimas como se já soubessem. Um círculo estava formado ao redor deles, esperando o próximo passo.

- Harry! – chamou Draco – Dá pra prestar atenção em mim?

- Desculpe, mas eu não vou discutir isso com você. Eu já decide, e você sabe qual é a minha escolha. – disse sério

- Certo. – retrucou sarcástico – E o que eu quero? Não importa, como sempre.

- Draco... – disse com um aperto no peito

- Esqueça, Potter. Você já decidiu, e se não é agora, não é nunca. – virou e começou a caminhar

Todos ouviram a pequena discussão, não entendendo quase nada. Harry sentiu os olhos arderem e correu até o loiro antes que ele sumisse entre as pessoas, segurou seu braço e o virou.

- Então eu quero agora. – e o beijou

Passando o susto, Draco começou a retribui o beijo com intensidade, segurando a cintura do moreno com força.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou Harry quando se separaram

- Eu também te amo. – disse Draco sorrindo e se beijaram novamente

Uma onda de "oh's!" e "Merlin!" foi ouvida entre as pessoas que assistiam a cena, algumas garotas desmaiaram e outras sorriam empolgada. Metade dos garotos olhava a cena com nojo e outra metade com inveja.

Harry sorriu e puxou Draco de volta para o centro e eles começaram a dançar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Logo todos os imitaram, e a festa voltou ao _normal_.

- Quer dizer que agora você é meu? – perguntou Harry sorrindo

- Eu não sou de ninguém. – retrucou apertando mais os braços ao redor dele

- Assim não vale, Draco. – fez biquinho – Se você for _só _meu eu juro que faço o que você quiser. – sussurrou com os lábios colados na orelha do loiro

- Feito. Sou seu. – os dois riram e Harry beijou o _seu_ Draco

E aquela madrugada terminaria de uma forma perfeita.

**x****xx**

_Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel  
Like I am home again__.  
Whenever I'm alone with you,  
you make me feel like I am whole again._

_**(Sempre que eu estou sozinho com você,  
**__**Você me faz sentir  
Como se estivesse em casa novamente.  
Sempre que eu estou sozinho com você,  
Você me faz sentir como se estivésse completo novamente.)**_

**x****xx**

Harry voltou ao quarto e parou na porta. Sorriu. E então aquela comparação irritante, maldita e totalmente clichê veio a sua cabeça: Draco parecia um anjo quando dormia. Não, ele sempre parecia um anjo, como se tivesse um alra ao seu redor.

O moreno caminhou até a cama e parou ao lado, observando mais atentamente o corpo nu e pálido esparramado na cama. Os cabelos loiros espalhados pelo travesseiro e o torax subindo e descendo calmamente.

- Eu amo tanto você. – sussurrou e deixou uma mão acariciar a bochecha do namorado

O loiro se remexeu um pouco mas continuou dormindo. Não fazia nem um ano que eles haviam deixado Hogwarts, Draco morava com Harry em Grimmauld Place e quase todos os dias a Ordem se reúnia lá para planejar os ataques contra os Comensais.

O moreno escorregou a mão pelo toráx do namorado, seguindo até o umbigo, fazendo movimentos circulares no ventre dele.

- Abusando de mim enquanto durmo, Potter? – perguntou uma voz divertida e Harry olhou pra ele

- Eu não resisto, loira. – disse sorrindo e Draco estreitou os olhos pelo apelido

- Mas _quem _resiste a mim? – retrucou convencido, puxando-o, fazendo Harry cair em cima de si

- Você é muito convencido, sabia? – começou a beijar o rosto dele

- Claro que sabia. Por que eu tenho motivos pra isso. – segurou o rosto do moreno entre as mãos e eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo – Me prometa uma coisa. – pediu Draco, ficando sério repentinamente

- O que? – apoiou os cotovelos na cama, tirando um pouco do seu peso de cima do namorado

- Amanhã mate quem você tiver que matar e saia de lá. – pediu Draco com a voz trêmula

- Mas Draco... – começou sentindo o peito inflar de aflição

- Não, Harry, prometa pra mim. – pediu já com algumas lágrimas nos olhos – Eu preciso saber que você vai ficar bem. – Harry sentiu os olhos arderem

- Eu vou fazer o possível.

- Certo.

Eles ficaram se olhando por um tempo até Harry grudar os lábios ao do loiro, em um beijo apaixonado. Já sentiam falta um do outro só de pensar em se afastarem.

No dia seguinte, haveria um grande confronto, a Ordem preparou uma emboscada, Harry seria a isca, só que na hora H seria cada um por si e Merlin por todos. Eles lutariam até a morte de todos os Comensais e de Voldemort, nem que pra isso todos os _bonzinhos _tivessem que morrer.

- Por que acho que você é o único que pode me tirar desse pesadelo? – perguntou Harry olhando fundo nos olhos acinzentados

- Por que eu sou. – sorriu fracamente, e puxou o moreno para mais um beijo

Por que eles sempre seriam assim. A mistura perfeita de coisas tão imperfeitas juntas.

**x**

_Deep into a dying day  
I took a step outside  
An innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me for when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before_

_**(Dentro de um dia de morte  
Eu estive um passo fora  
De um coração inocente  
Prepare-se para me odiar  
Essa noite vai machucá-lo como nenhuma antes)**_

**x**

O sol estava se pondo e ali estavam eles, todos eles. A Ordem e algumas pessoas do Ministério. Era um condado afastado da Inglaterra, e Harry seria a isca, os Comensais deveriam vir para pega-lo e Voldemort também. Sim, parecia um plano bobinho, mas, quem iria imaginar que a Grande Ordem de Fênix iria usar um plano simples? E é aí que entra o elemento surpreso o que faz eles ganharem.

Harry estava abraçado a Draco, no jardim perto da cabana onde seria a emboscada.

- Draco, você não pode sair lutando assim! – disse Harry inconformado

- Harry, eu preciso! – exclamou – É óbvio que eles vão sentir a magia concentrada ao redor da cabana e eu vou estar aqui fora para atacá-los. A única coisa que você tem que fazer é matar o maldito. – deu um sorriso sarcástico – Não que isso seja uma tarefa fácil.

- Mas toda a Ordem vai estar aqui, você pode ir embora! – disse o moreno o encarando nos olhos

- Certo, Potter, eu vou embora, e meu orgulho? – arqueou uma sobrancelha

- Foda-se seu orgulho! – se livrou dos braços dele – Eu não vou conseguir me concentrar se você estiver correndo perigo por um orgulho estúpido! – bufou, se afastando um pouco mais

- Oh, é claro! – riu com escárnio – Acorda, Harry, você acha que a idéia de você ser a isca para aquele maluco lunático me agrada? – bufou – Escuta, pro inferno se você se preocupa, por que eu também me preocupo. Ou seja, essa desculpa idiota não serve pra livrar nenhum de nós dois dessa batalha. – disse o fitando nos olhos e Harry engoliu em seco

- Será que você pode pelo menos deixar seu orgulho de lado? – perguntou o moreno, sério

- Nunca. – respondeu rápido e frio

- DRACO! – exclamou irritado – Por quê? Isso é estupidez!

- Por que você não deixa Dumbledore matar Voldemort? Você sabe que o velho é muito mais forte que você. – disse friamente, sem expressar sentimento algum – Você também tem seu orgulho.

- MAS É DIFERENTE! – berrou

- POR QUÊ? – devolveu

- POR QUE ELE MATOU OS MEUS PAIS! – gritou o moreno, sentindo os olhos arderem

- E OS MEUS TAMBÉM! JÁ SE ESQUECEU DISSO TAMBÉM, HARRY? – disse Draco começando a perder a cabeça – ELE MATOU MINHA MÃE! E só Merlin sabe como ela era importante pra mim. – disse tentando manter a voz firme – E matou meu pai por puro prazer. – Draco respirou fundo – Você acha que é o único que sofre com essa maldita guerra? – o loiro o encarou e Harry abaixou a cabeça, sim, as vezes ele se esquecia que Voldemort prejudicara muitas pessoas

- Desculpe, Draco. – sussurrou, tentando manter as lágrimas nos olhos – É que...

- Tudo bem, Harry, esqueça. – murmurou passando as mãos pelo cabelo – Eu só quero que você entenda que a única coisa que me restou foi o meu sobrenome, e vou lutar por ele. E pela lembrança dos meus pais, e por mais que isso não faça sentindo pra você, faz pra mim. – sorriu fracamente e segurou o queixo do namorado, fazendo ele o encarar – Eu amo você, Harry James Potter, eu amo você como pensei que jamais seria capaz de fazer, não apenas por ter somente 17 anos... – beijou os lábios do moreno de leve

- Eu também amo você, Draco Lucius Malfoy. – sussurrou – Tome cuidado.

- Eu vou tomar.

Os dois trocaram beijos apaixonados e abraços apertados. Estava para acontecer. O fim de tudo estava para acontecer. E Harry tinha por quem lutar, o seu anjo, Draco.

**x**

_Angel of mine, can I thank you?  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you_

_**(Anjo meu, posso te agradeçer?  
Você me salvou muitas e muitas vezes  
Anjo, eu tenho que confessar  
É você que sempre me dá força  
E eu não sei onde eu estaria sem você)**_

**x**

- Harry, por Merlin, você está bem! – exclamou Ron, abraçando o amigo

- Ron! – retribui o abraço

Os dois estavam parados no meio do jardim, entre corpos de Comensais e pessoas queridas. Finalmente tinha acabado. Oh, sim.

- Harry, realmente acabou, não acabou? – perguntou o ruivo com os olhos marejados

- É óbvio que acabou, seu estúpido! – exclamou uma voz fraca, atrás deles

Ron se virou bruscamente ao reconhecer aquela voz, e viu Blaise Zambini sorrindo pra eles. O ruivo correu até o namorado e o abraçou. Blaise gemeu de dor, mas sorriu com o contato.

- Blaise, eu não te vi depois que você sumiu na floresta e... Oh, Merlin, por que você foi atrás daquele comensal, seu estúpido? – perguntou sorrindo deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem

- Certo, Ron, certo. – brincou o moreno se afastando – Eu também fiquei preocupado com você. – declarou e os dois sorriram e se beijaram calmamente

- Okay, rapazes, depois de lutar muito isso não é o tipo de cena que eu gostaria de ver. – disse uma voz fraca, porem divertida

- Idem. – disse outra voz, mais trêmula

Os três garotos se viraram e viram Hermione Granger e Pansy Parkinson caminhando até eles, vindo da floresta que rodeava um lado da cabana, Hermione segurava a cintura de Pansy, que mancava. As duas namoravam desde o fim do sétimo ano. Oh, sim, o amor _sempre _nasce nos lugares mais inesperados.

- Oh, Merlin, eu acho que vou desmaiar. - brincou Ron, fazendo todos rirem

Aos poucos o grupo dos _bonzinhos _(God Guys) foi se juntando, e reparam que o estrago não fora _tão _ruim, mas todos estavam feridos. Dumbledore estava dando alguns conselhos aos _sobreviventes_ e Harry parecia aflito, olhando para os lados, procurando por _ele._

- Harry. – chamou Dumbledore e o moreno se virou para ele

- Sim? – perguntou e sua voz falhou por um momento, ele estava cansado, fraco e razoavelmente ferido

- Ele te deixou um bilhete, e Harry, não o odeio. – deu um sorriso fraco e entregou um pergaminho ao garoto

- Obrigado. – respondeu

Ele se deixou desabar no chão. Sentindo um incômodo por suas roupas estarem sujas de terra e sangue, mas o que mais o afligia era o porquê de Draco não estar ali.

O moreno tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes o loiro o ajudara, o tirando dos momentos depressivos e obscuros, e agora ele tinha deixado apenas um _bilhete_.

Harry suspirou e abriu o pergaminho, que estava sujo de sangue.

_"Precisei viajar urgente, vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Harry viu um pingo cair sobre o nome _Draco._ E então ele percebeu, estava chorando abertamente.

Olhou com amargura para o céu e gritou, gritou com todo o ar que tinha nos pulmões. Ele não podia obrigar Draco a passar a vida com ele, mas o _fora _poderia ter sido menos frio e impessoal.

Harry estava o odiando agora.

E o anjo loiro estava olhando pro céu, em um outro ponto remoto do mundo, pensando em quão grande fora essa sua besteira, mas necessária de certa forma.

**x****xx**

_Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder_

_**(Velhos amores são difíceis de morrer  
Velhas mentiras mais ainda)**_

**xxx**

Harry sentiu um vento gelado batendo nas suas costas. Abriu os olhos e pegou os óculos no criado mudo. O moreno se levantou bufando e foi até a janela.

- Cinco anos, maldito. – murmurou fechando os olhos com força, ao senti-los arder

Haviam se passado cinco anos desde o fim da guerra e nada de Draco dar sinal de vida. Isso era doloroso para Harry. Que ainda acreditava no _"vou voltar o mais rápido possível". _

O moreno fechou a janela com ódio e desceu, pra tomar o café da manhã, ele tinha que ir para o ministério ainda.

* * *

**Músicas: **I Wish I Had An Angel – Nightwish, I miss you – Blink 182, Lovesong – The Cure e Angel of mine - Evanescence

Bom, isso é uma triologia. E posto o segundo capítulo dependendo das reviews, certo?

O início pode parecer bobinho, eu sei. Mas sei lá, como eu já dise lá em cima eu quero que minha primeira D/H seja perfeita, e acho que essa estória não chega nem perto de estar "boa", mas tudo bem. Essa idéia surgiu do nada, e eu prometo que o segundo capítulo vai estar melhor.

E, ah sim, estão vendo os **x** que tem separando os pedaços das músicas? então, meio que mostra quanto tempo passou. xP Um **x** passou pouco tempo três **x** passou maaais tempo, anos.

Enfim, esqueçam minhas loucuras e me digam por favor o que acharam! Revieeews, por favor!

beijos

May

**Faça uma escritora feliz, deixe uma review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter _pertence a J.K Rowling. Mas se ela quiser me dar o Draco, eu aceito!

**Avisos de sempre:** SLASH! sabe o que é isso? um tipo de história que vicia!

* * *

The Angel

* * *

**x**

_I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when you're not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go_

_**(Eu não sei o que fazer agora  
Eu não sei para onde ir  
Eu ainda estou esperando por você  
Estou perdido quando não está por perto  
Eu preciso me segurar em você  
Eu simplesmente não consigo te deixar ir)**_

**x**

Harry aparatou na frente do prédio trouxa do Ministério, entrou o local sendo cumprimentando por todos. O moreno tentava forçar um sorriso agradável, mas já fazia bons cinco anos que ele deixara de sorrir com qualquer besteira.

Andou por mais alguns corredores até um grande salão, onde existiam várias mesas, com divisórias entre elas, o departamento de Atendimento Rápido dos Auror's.

Caminhou até o fim do salão onde existia uma sala com paredes de vidro. Abriu a porta e quatro cabeças se viraram para a porta.

- Bom-dia, Harry! – exclamou Mel

- Bom-dia. – cumprimentou e todos lhe devolveram o cumprimento

Existiam cinco mesas na sala. A de Harry ficava de frente para a porta, e do outro lado da grande sala ficava a mesa de Ron e Hermione e do outro lado a de Mel e Ginny. Todos os cinco tinham se tornado Auror's depois da guerra, e possuíam uma sala especial por serem os mais capacitados dentre todos.

Pela extensão de toda a sala existiam vidrinhos de poções e livros pelo chão. Mas mesmo assim era um lugar _organizado. _

O moreno se jogou na cadeira de couro e fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Ele tivera um sonho com Draco durante a noite, não era a primeira vez, e não seria a última.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Ginny, fazendo todos pararem o que estavam fazendo e olharem para Harry

- Nada. – resmungou sem abrir os olhos

- Como _nada_? – devolveu Ron

- _Na-da_. – abriu os olhos – Não tenho nada, e não sei por que vocês insistem em me perguntar toda a manhã se eu estou bem! – bufou irritado e começou a mexer nos relatórios sobre a mesa

Os quatro amigos se entreolharam, sim, eles sempre perguntavam isso a Harry _todos os dias á cinco anos._ Mas havia um único motivo pra isso, Harry se fechara para o mundo quando Draco Malfoy o deixara sem explicações.

- Harry, você tem que entender que nós nos preocupamos com você. – disse Hermione sorrindo de leve

- Eu já sei disso. – disse o moreno rodando os olhos, entediado

- Então por que você continua sendo um bastardo com as pessoas que se preocupam com você? – perguntou Mel, sempre falando diretamente o que quer saber

Harry arregalou os olhos para a amiga, enquanto Ginny dava um sorriso de deboche. Ron ficava com as orelhas vermelhas e Hermione levava à mão a boca.

- Mel... – começou Hermione

- Eu não tenho que responder essa pergunta. – cortou Harry friamente – E se vocês realmente se preocupam comigo, parem de fazer perguntas estúpidas que _não me deixam bem._

- E olha, você sendo um bastardo de novo! – comentou a loira com sarcasmo

- Harry, o que a Mel quer dizer... – começou Hermione novamente

- É que você está sendo um bastardo! – exclamou Ginny – Harry, nós gostamos de você, mas não é por que você levou um fora que você vai ficar desse jeito pra sempre! – disse a ruiva jogando o comprido cabelo pra trás

- Concordo. – resmungou Ron

- Não foi simplesmente um fora, Ginny! – disse irritado – Eu... Eu realmente... Eu realmente amava ele. – o moreno olhou para a amiga que parecia estar com remorso por ter falado aquilo – Eu sei que não tenho sido a mais agradável das criaturas, mas, tende entender, ok? Aquilo machucou muito. – desviou os olhos para fora da sala, observando as pessoas trabalharem

E logo os orbes verdes saíram do foque e Harry estava divagando sobre como as coisas poderiam ser se Draco estivesse com ele

Hermione lançou um olhar assassino para Ginny e Mel, quase pulando sobre o pescoço das duas, se não fosse Ron segurando seu pulso; Hermione sabia ter instintos bem primitivos quando queria.

Mel colocou uma mexa do cabelo curto e loiro para trás da orelha e fixou seu olhar em Harry. Sorriu, lembrando de como eles viraram amigos, para fazer ciúmes em Draco.

Ginny lançou um olhar preocupado para a namorada (ah, sim, Mel e Ginny namoravam desde Hogwarts!) e suspirou, recomeçando a trabalhar.

- E dá pra acreditar que tudo isso aconteceu antes do almoço? – comentou Ron, descontraído, fazendo todos rirem

- Realmente. – riu Harry abaixando a cabeça para um relatório

- Certo, certo. Agora vamos trabalhar que eu quero sair mais cedo hoje. – mandou Hermione

- Hãm, quem diria, hein, a Senhorita-Certinha querendo sair antes do trabalho. – debochou Harry

- Ora, Potter, trabalhe! – disse emburrada, arrancando mais risos dos amigos

Cada um se concentrou em seu serviço, não que fosse algo realmente importante ou complicado, mas em plena sexta-feira é difícil se concentrar.

**x**

_I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through, Yeah  
I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way, Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way_

_**(Eu costumava pensar que era forte  
Até o dia que tudo deu errado  
Eu acho que preciso de um milagre para passar por isso  
Eu gostaria de poder te trazer de volta  
Eu gostaria de poder voltar no tempo  
Porque eu não consigo soltar  
Eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar meu caminho  
Sem você eu simplesmente não consigo encontrar meu caminho)**_

**x**

Dentro da sala de vidro podia se ouvir apenas o rabiscar das penas e cochichos apressados e preocupados dos ocupantes dela.

Um homem alto, com vestes elegantes, cabelos de fogo e sorriso bondoso adentrou o local.

- Oh, meus jovens e competentes Auror's! – exclamou o ministro da Magia, também conhecido como Senhor Arthur Weasley

Todos voltaram suas atenção pra ele, sorrindo.

- Olá, papai. – cumprimentou Ginny

- Sr. Ministro. – disseram os outros, respeitosamente

- Ginevra, - começou ele fechando a porta – não me chame de _papai_ aqui, vão achar que eu fico dando regalias a vocês por serem meus filhos. – disse, ficando um pouco vermelho

- Certo. – disse ela dando de ombros – Mas, o senhor não nos dá regalias mesmo? – deu um sorriso maroto, fazendo todos rirem

- Você é impossível, minha filha. – ria ele

Harry não conseguia conter um sorriso. Era fácil esquecer dos problemas quando estava no meio de seus amigos. Principalmente no meio dos Weasley's. E ele agradecia a Merlin por Arthur e Molly o tratarem como um filho, o moreno não sabia o que faria se não tivesse eles como apoio.

- Bom, como vocês são funcionários exemplares, - começou ele solenemente – eu dispenso vocês do turno da tarde. – sorriu divertido

- Graças a Merlin. – agradeceu Hermione

- Por que você quer tanto ir embora, Mione? – perguntou Mel

- Pansy quer me falar algo hoje no almoço e ela disse que tomaria minha tarde inteira, e que era melhor eu dar um jeito de fugir do trabalho por que se não eu iria me arrepender. – despejou – Vocês a conhecem, é melhor não contrariar. – sorriu aliviada

- Sim, nós conhecemos muito bem sua namorada. – disse Ron em deboche – Só saiba que eu gostei muito de ser seu amigo durante todos esses anos, Mione. – ironizou e todos gargalharam

- Ah, que tal almoçarmos todos juntos, então? – sugeriu Harry, sorrindo

- Boa idéia. – resmungou Ginny, enquanto dava um beijo em Mel

- Gin! – repreendeu Sr. Weasley – Já disse pra você não agarrar ela aqui! – a ruiva demorou mais alguns instantes para soltar a namorada

- Pai, foi só um beijinho. – sorriu marota

- Isso não é justo, Ginny, só você pode agarrar a namorada durante o trabalho. – disse Harry divertido e a ruiva estufou o peito, enquanto a namorada ria

- Acho que vou mandar o Blaise vir trabalhar aqui. – disse Ron rodando os olhos

- E a Pansy também. – desdenhou Hermione

- O que vocês têm de competentes, têm de bagunceiros! – disse o ministro inconformado – Eu desisto.

- Não, pai, um dia a gente toma jeito. – disse Ron e piscou pra ele

- Claro que sim. – respondeu com sarcasmo – Mas agora eu tenho que ir, vou visitar o Departamento de Controle de Artefatos Trouxas. – disse com um sorriso entusiasmado

- Vai lá e se divirta, Sr. Weasley. – disse Mel

Ele saiu quase que saltitante da sala e os cinco caíram na gargalhada.

- Seu pai não toma jeito, Ron. – disse Harry sorrindo

- Que bom, né? – disse o ruivo sorrindo para o amigo

- Que ótimo. – disseram Ginny e Mel ao mesmo tempo

**x**

_Don't waste your time on me__, you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you).  
Don't waste your time on me, you're already  
The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)_

**_(Não perca seu tempo comigo, você já é  
A voz dentro da minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta).  
Não perca seu tempo comigo, você já é  
A voz dentro da minha cabeça (sinto sua falta, sinto sua falta).)_**

**x**

- Vamos logo, Ronald, vamos nos atrasar! – chamou Hermione da porta da sala

- Pronto! Pronto! – exclamou o ruivo largando o pergaminho sobre a mesa e saindo para encontrar a irmã e namorada aos amassos do lado de fora – Sério, vocês não conseguem se controlar? – perguntou rodando os olhos

- Não. – disse Mel sorrindo, pegando Ginny pela mão e começando a caminhar

- Ora, Ron, você e Blaise sempre eram flagrados nas piores situações. – comentou Harry as seguindo

- Isso é verdade. – disse o ruivo com um sorriso malicioso

- Por Merlin, vamos logo. – apressou Hermione

O grupo saiu do prédio e logo aparatou na Londres bruxa, perto do lugar onde Hermione marcara com a namorada.

A castanha falou com o garçom que logo os levou a mesa, onde Pansy e Blaise os esperavam. A ex-sonserina logo agarrou a namorada.

- Certo, Pansy, a gente sabe que vocês se amam. – comentou Ron se dirigindo para o lado do marido

- Que bom que sabem mesmo. – disse sorrindo e puxando a namorada para seu lado

Logo que todos se acomodaram, Harry percebeu que era o único sem par.

Os olhos verdes começaram a prestar atenção em cada um dos casais, Ron estava ao lado de Blaise, com a mão sobre a barriga do marido, que estava grávido de oito meses. Bizarro, não? Há seis anos atrás eles se odiavam, e agora estavam casados, pra ter um filho.

Hermione e Pansy estavam aos sussurros e beijos ao seu lado. Ele jamais imaginaria que Hermione fosse _lésbica _e nem que ela poderia se apaixonar por uma _sonserina_, mas, o que dizer? Elas pareciam ser o casal mais perfeito.

Depois olhou para Mel e Ginny, logo a sua frente. Sorriu divertido. Essas duas sim, fora uma grande surpresa. Afinal, Ginny sempre pareceu apaixonadíssima por Harry e Mel sempre pareceu _bem hetero_. Ele não pode deixar de rodar os olhos quando a ruiva pegou a namorada pelo cabelo e lhe tascou um beijo.

- Com licença, mas isso é um restaurante não um motel. – disse o moreno rodando os olhos

- Oh, Harry, desculpe. – disse Hermione corando

- Por mim tanto faz. – deu de ombros – Só que eu pretendo manter a comida no estômago, então, parem de se agarrar. – disse com ironia

- Eita, mal-humor. – comentou Mel com os lábios inchados

- Não é mal-humor. – devolveu

- Claro que não é. – disse Ginny com ironia, rodando os olhos

- Bá, acreditem no que quiserem. – disse o moreno se levantando e saindo do local o mais rápido possível

- Quem vai atrás dele? – perguntou Blaise, constrangido

- Acho que ele não quer que ninguém vá atrás dele. – disse Pansy, olhando para a porta

- É. – suspirou Hermione – Eu não sei mais o que faze para animar o Harry. – disse olhando para os amigos

- Ninguém aqui sabe o paradeiro do Draco? – perguntou Mel

- Não. – responderam todos ao mesmo tempo

- Droga. – resmungou a loira

- Mas, mudando de assunto, o que você queria comigo, amor? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo para a namorada

- Ah, sim. – Pansy ficou corada, o que era raro, prendendo mais a atenção de todos da mesa – Você quer casar comigo, Mione?

**x**

Harry caminhava apressado, para só Merlin sabe onde.

- Que merda, eles não podem tentar adivinhar meu humor. – resmungou o moreno parando abruptamente

Ele estava com fome. Oh, droga. Teria que parar para almoçar em algum lugar, afinal, não tinha nada comestível em casa. Suspirou e parou em um restaurante de segunda categoria que tinha ali perto. Fez o pedido e como sempre começou a se perder em pensamentos.

Harry sabia que a única pessoa que realmente o deixava no mundo real era Draco, ele que o dizia pra ter força, pra lutar pelos seus ideais. Mas o loiro tinha ido embora, não é? Pra que ficar na realidade sem ele, então?

A maioria das pessoas pensava que Draco Lucius Malfoy era uma pessoa fria e sarcástica, que só pensa em si mesmo. Ok, ele era tudo isso, mas só Harry conhecia completamente o loiro. O único que conhecia o lado de Draco que sabia rir e que sabia amar.

E era isso que estava o matando por dentro, por que diabos ele o deixou? Será que ele tinha feito algo errado?

Ginny dizia: "Levante a cabeça e continue com a vida, Harry, um dia ele vai voltar".

E era isso que Harry tentava fazer, mas só ele sabia o que é perder o grande amor da sua vida e receber um _bilhete_ em troca. E a parte do "_um dia ele vai voltar"_ não parece confortante o suficiente. E se ele voltar, mas não quiser nada com o moreno?

Harry levantou a cabeça e olhou para fora do restaurante, onde um casal apaixonado passava de mãos dadas e risos. Estreitou os olhos ao sentir uma dor no peito. Ciúme. Ele queria ter alguém para andar de mãos dadas também.

Definitivamente, ele estava morrendo por dentro.

**x****xx**

_And I'll miss your laugh your smile  
I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me  
I'm so sick of fights I hate them  
Let's start this again for real_

_**(E eu sentirei falta do seu riso, do seu sorriso  
Eu admitirei que eu estou errado, se voce me disser  
Eu estou tão cansado de brigas , eu odeio elas  
Vamos começar isso de novo, de verdade)**_

**xxx**

Harry estava enrolado no edredom no seu quarto em Grimmauld Place, quando ouviu um barulho irritante na janela. Resmungou qualquer coisa mas o barulho continuou, bufou irritado e sentou na cama, colocou os óculos e observou Edwiges batendo o bico contra o vidro.

- O que você quer, garota? – abriu a janela e ela voou pra dentro do quarto, parando sobre a escrivaninha

O moreno caminhou até ela e viu que ela trazia um pergaminho amarrado ao pé com a palavra _"Urgente!"_ escrita do lado de fora.

- O que pode ser urgente em pleno domingo de manhã? – remungou, pegando o papel

A coruja saiu pela janela piando feliz, por ter feito a sua missão com sucesso. Harry sentou na cadeira e abriu o pergaminho, enquanto bocejava.

_"Harry, venha para o St.Mungus, o Blaise está tendo o bebê!_

_RÁPIDO!_

_Ron"_

O moreno riu, ele reconheceria aquela caligrafia horrenda em qualquer lugar. E pelo jeito Ron estava bem nervoso.

Então ele arregalou os olhos ao absorver a informação do bilhete. Saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.

Oh, droga, seu afilhado estava para nascer!

**x**

Quando o moreno colocou os pés em St.Mungus não precisou perguntar onde estavam seus amigos. Logo mais a frente uma pequena multidão de ruivos se encontrava na sala de espera. Junto estava Hermione, Pansy e Mel.

Harry caminhou apressado até lá, cumprimentou todos e logo sentou ao lado de Ron.

- E aí, cara. – disse o moreno ofegante pela corrida

- Eu-eu estou com me-medo, Harry... – balbuciou Ron com o olhar perdido – E se algo acontecer com o Blaise? Ou ao bebê? – olhou para o amigo, aflito

- Nada vai acontecer, Ron, os melhores medi-bruxos estão cuidando deles, não é? – disse olhando para Hermione que logo assentiu

- Eu mesma falei com um dos médicos, Ron, daqui a pouco eles vêm dar notícias. – sorriu , reconfortando o amigo

- O Blaise é forte, Ronald, ele vai ficar bem. – disse Pansy – E quanto ao bebê, olha quem são os pais. Você tem alguma dúvida de que ele vai ficar bem? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e Ron sorriu pra ela

- A Pansy tem razão. – disse Mel – Eu só quero saber quem vão ser os padrinhos. – disse tentando distrair o ruivo

- Oh, sim. – resmungou Ron, prestando atenção na conversa – Eu escolhi o Harry. – disse sorrindo – O Blaise não quis me dizer quem ele escolheu. – deu de ombros – Alguma de vocês, provavelmente. – apontou para as amigas

**x**

Já se passava do meio-dia e a maioria dos Weasley's tinham ido embora, enxotados por Hermione que dizia que eles só estavam piorando a situação. Harry estava sentando entre Mel e Ginny, conversando com elas. Enquanto Pansy e Hermione tratavam de acalmar o ruivo.

- MAS POR MERLIN, EU QUERO NOTÍCIAS DO MEU MARIDO! – disse irritado e todos olharam pra ele

- Sr. Weasley? – Ron se virou e viu um medi-bruxo olhando sorridente pra ele

- Sim? – incentivou Pansy

- Nasceu. – Ron ficou vermelho e seus olhos se encheram d'água – Se o Senhor quiser vê-los... – mas o ruivo o interrompeu

- Claro que eu quero! – sorriu

- Me acompanhem. – pediu

O ruivo estava grudado nos calcanhares do medi-bruxo, a sua irmã vinha logo atrás. Mel, Harry, Hermione e Pansy caminhavam lentamente. Não tinha por que correr, o bebê não vai sair do lugar.

Quando chegaram na porta de um quarto o medi-bruxo sorriu mais ainda e abriu a porta.

- Qualquer coisa, é só chamar. – avisou

- Certo, certo. – disse Ron impaciente entrando no lugar

O ruivo se aproximou da cama e sorriu abobalhado. Blaise segurava um pequeno embrulho nos braços.

- Felizmente ele não é ruivo, Ronald. – brincou Blaise, sorrindo

Ron sorriu pra ele e sentou na borda da cama, observando os dois, tanto o marido como o filho.

- Oh-meu-Merlin. – exclamou Ginny fascinada, parando do outro lado da cama – Ele é perfeito. E olha que é filho do Ron. – sorriu

- Também te amo, Ginny. – respondeu sem desgrudar os olhos do bebê

Mel chegou por trás da namorada e segurou sua cintura, observando o pequeno. Pansy estava do lado delas, sorrindo abertamente.

- Parabéns, Blaise. – disse a ex-sonserinha sorrindo para o amigo que sorriu de volta

- Obrigado, Pan. – suspirou cansado – Quem vai segura-lo pra mim?

- Eu, é óbvio. – disse Ron ficando em pé e pegando o filho

Harry e Hermione estavam parados mais afastados, sorrindo.

- Eu nunca vi o Ron ficar com um sorriso _tão_ bobo antes. – comentou Hermione sorrindo

- Nem eu. – riu Harry

Ron ficou um bom tempo com o filho no colo, enquanto cada um ia observá-lo. Harry continuava vendo tudo um pouco mais afastado, porém com um sorriso nos lábios.

**x**

_Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right_

_**(Toda vez que vejo seu rosto  
Toda vez que você olha para mim  
É como se tudo se encaixasse  
Tudo parece certo)**_

**x**

Pansy estava sentada aos pés da cama de Blaise conversando com ele, enquanto Hermione tinha puxado uma cadeira e sentado perto da noiva, Mel e Ginny estavam em pé ao lado da cama e Ron do outro lado, olhando para o bebê.

- Certo, agora é minha vez. – disse Harry se pronunciando e todos olharam pra ele. O moreno caminhou até o amigo que lhe sorria e pegou o pequeno Zambini-Weasley nos braços – Afinal, ele é **meu** afilhado. – disse enquanto aconchegava o bebê nos seus braços e todos sorriram com a cena.

- Não tão rápido, Potter. – disse uma voz arrastada e inexpressiva a suas costas

O moreno congelou, oh, sim, ele reconhecia aquela voz. Virou-se lentamente e os olhos se arregalaram por trás dos óculos redondos.

Um homem com porte altivo, cabelo loiros platinados e olhos prateados o observava da porta.

- Draco?! – exclamou Blaise da cama

O loiro sorriu de leve pra ele e caminhou até Harry, parando frente a frente com ele.

- Ele não é só _seu _afilhado, mas _meu _também. – disse normalmente

Ninguém mais dentro do quarto ousou se pronunciar.

Cinza no verde. Nenhum dos dois piscou.

Um turbilhão de sentimentos começou a explodir no peito do moreno. Muitas perguntas surgiam em sua cabeça, mas a vontade predominante era agarrar o loiro a sua frente e lhe beijar.

- Você não vai nos apresentar, Draco? – perguntou uma voz divertida e com sotaque francês da porta

Todos os presentes olharam em direção a porta. Uma mulher loira, de aparentes 40 anos estava parada sorrindo para todos e ao seu lado uma garota morena, com olhos verdes claros e pele pálida. As duas entraram no quarto.

- Oh, sim, como eu sou distraído. – parou entre as duas – Essa é Narcissa Malfoy, minha mãe. E essa é Jenny Malfoy, minha esposa. – disse estufando o peito

Harry pensou que fosse desmaiar ali mesmo, mas como estava com o bebê nos braços tratou de respirar fundo e continuar encarando os três. Draco o desfiava com os olhos, perguntando se ele ousava comentar sobre cinco anos atrás.

- Sua esposa? – perguntou Pansy levantando da cama – Como sua esposa, Draco Lucius Malfoy? – disse o intimidando e o loiro sorriu pra ela

- Pansy querida, eu já tinha te dito que o nosso amor era impossível. – disse em deboche e a amiga riu, o abraçando com força

- Eu senti sua falta, fuinha. – sussurrou ela apertando mais o abraço

- Eu também, buldogue. – respondeu

Draco se aproximou da cama e abraçou Blaise, cumprimentando depois Ron, Ginny e abraçando Mel e Hermione. O loiro se aproximou sorrateiramente de Harry que não ousara dirigir uma palavra para ele. Eles começaram a se encarar e um silêncio se instalou na sala.

Era uma situação chocante demais pra ser verdade. ELE ESTAVA ALI! Na frente de Harry. E o moreno não sabia o que fazer. Estava chocado! Chocado ao cubo!

- E você não me diz nada, Potter?

- O que você quer que eu diga, Malfoy? – devolveu friamente, surpreendendo o loiro

- O que você quiser, quem sabe. – disse com ironia

- Em respeito a sua mulher eu não vou fazer isso. – Jenny olhou confusa para os dois

- Obrigado por isso. – agradeceu, por que Draco sabia que sua mulher ficaria horrorizada se soubesse do caso que teve com Harry Potter – Eu preciso falar com você em particular. – sussurrou apenas para Harry e o moreno assentiu

Draco baixou o olhar para o bebê nos braços do moreno e sorriu.

- Ele é lindo, Blaise. – disse olhando de soslaio para o amigo

- Eu sei. – respondeu convencido

Draco ficou com o pequeno Zambini-Weasley no colo enquanto Harry saia apressado do quarto.

**x**

_However __far away,  
I will always love you.  
However long I stay,  
I will always love you.  
Whatever words I say,  
I will always love you,  
I will always love you._

_**(Embora a distância,  
Eu sempre amarei você**__**.  
Por mais longe que eu esteja,  
Eu sempre amarei você.  
O que quer que eu diga,  
Eu sempre amarei você,  
Eu sempre amarei você.)**_

**x**

O moreno estava apoiado na parede do lado de fora do quarto, ele podia ouvir as exclamações de alegria vindo de dentro do quarto e isso estava o deixando tonto. Fechou os olhos com força e levou uma mão até a nuca, massageando. Quando sentiu uma mão forte se fechar ao redor do seu pulso e começar a arrastá-lo.

- Mas o que...? – olhou furioso para a criatura a sua frente e as palavras fugiram da sua boca ao notar a cabeleira loira – O que diabos você está fazendo?

- Eu disse que precisava conversar com você. – disse sem soltar o pulso dele

- E pra onde exatamente estamos indo? – perguntou tentando conter lágrimas que fugiam do seus olhos

- Eu não sei, mas para um lugar que tenha menos pessoas.

Eles caminharam pra fora do hospital, Draco conduziu Harry para um beco suspeito que tinha entres os prédios. O loiro o prensou contra a parede e o observou.

- Por que você foi embora? – perguntou Harry, com a voz firme, passando a mão sobre os olhos

- Isso eu não posso te dizer agora. – respondeu

- Eu não vou ficar aqui ouvindo desculpas esfarrapadas. – tentou se livrar dele, mas o loiro o prendeu de volta na parede

- Nem um beijo de boas vindas? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso

Harry abriu a boca para falar, mas Draco foi mais rápido e pressionou sua boca contra a dele. O moreno tentou se afastar no início, mas a saudade daquela boca macia falou mais alto.

O loiro rodeou sua cintura com os braços e apertou, enquanto as duas línguas lutavam por domínio. Harry gemeu contra a boca dele e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro. Se separaram ofegantes e ficaram se encarando, olhos nos olhos.

- Por que você foi embora? – repetiu Harry sentindo a voz falhar

- Harry... – começou ele, mas o moreno lhe deu um beijo rápido

- Agora você está casado, Draco, e isso é errado. – sorriu triste e empurrou o loiro – Diga ao Ron que eu tive que ir embora. – Draco assentiu com a cabeça enquanto via o outro se afastar e sumir

O loiro se apoiou na parede e fechou os olhos, sentindo as lágrimas chegarem.

- Me perdoa, Harry. – murmurou, soluçando

O loiro deu um soco na parede e ficou mais alguns minutos parado ali, tentando organizar os pensamentos. Ele se recompôs e voltou pra dentro do hospital. Caminhou com imponência até o quarto e entrou silenciosamente. Jenny segurava o bebê no colo enquanto sua mãe conversava com Blaise e Pansy. A esposa olhou para Draco.

- Onde você estava, amor? – perguntou Jenny sorrindo

- Fui resolver um probleminha. – se aproximou dela, e passou um braço pela sua cintura, observando o afilhado

- Mas está tudo bem agora? – retrucou preocupada, Jenny era uma garota doce e ingênua, e Draco se martirizava por ter que mentir pra ela

- Sim, sim. – respondeu sorrindo de leve

- Draco. – chamou Pansy e ele a olhou

- Sim?

- Nós precisamos conversar com você. – disse Hermione séria

**x**

_To say I,  
I can do anything, If you want me here.  
And I can fix anything, If you'll let me near.  
Where are those secrets now, that you're just scared to tell?  
I whisper them all aloud , so you can hear yourself._

**_(Para dizer eu,  
Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa, se você me quiser aqui.  
E eu posso consertar qualquer coisa, se você me deixar perto.  
Quais são aqueles segredos agora que você está assustado demais para dizer?  
Eu sussurro-os todos alto, assim você pode ouvir a sí mesmo.)  
_**

**x**

A última vez que Draco recebera um sermão foi... Foi... Há _muito _tempo.

O loiro estava sentando na sala de espera do St. Mungus. Com quatro garotas super-protetoras e irritadas as sua frente. Com um feitiço de silêncio ao redor deles, pra que ninguém pudesse ouvir a conversa.

Hermione Granger falava algo como: "Como você ousa deixa-lo?"; Pansy que deveria ser sua amiga dizia: "Draco seu irresponsável, como você faz uma pessoa se apaixonar por você e simplesmente a deixa?"; mas tinha mais, a Weasley, Ginny, estava vermelha de ódio: "Malfoy, você é um estúpido, o Harry está sofrendo muito sabia?!". E ainda por cima tinha Mel Heather, que mais apoiara seu namoro com Harry, ela parecia desolada: "Eu não acredito que incentivei o Harry a ficar com um ser desprezível como você!".

Draco estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Os olhos prateados vidrados nas quatros garotas que gesticulavam com exagero, mas ele simplesmente não consiga ouvi-las. E todo a sua máscara de frieza, que ele demorara cinco longos anos pra _re_construir se desmanchou na frente de tanta pressão.

Ele tremeu de leve e abaixou a cabeça, começando a chorar silenciosamente.

- Vocês não sabem o quanto eu sofri para deixá-lo, e não sabem por que isso era necessário. Por isso não me venham com discursos moralistas se vocês não me conhecem e muito menos sabem como é a minha vida, para tentar achar algum motivo para o que eu fiz. – disse em um tom de voz baixo e ameaçador, fazendo elas pararem de falar instantaneamente

As garotas se entreolharam culpadas. Não. Elas não sabiam de nada. Só que Draco deixara Harry e que o moreno estava sofrendo. Grande coisa, isso qualquer idiota sabia.

- Draco, - começou Pansy sentando ao lado dele – me desculpe. – o loiro a observou – Eu senti tanto falta de você, mas você não sabe o que é ver o Potter sofrendo todos os dias, e me desculpe por não tentar saber o seu lado da história. – ele sorriu de leve

- Eu também senti sua falta, Pansy, e pensei que nós já tivéssemos passado dessa parte do reencontro. – a amiga riu

- Sim, sim. – sorriu mais ainda

- Draco. – chamou Mel e o loiro olhou para ela – Será que você poderia contar toda a história pra nós? – perguntou sentando do outro lado dele

- Por Merlin, eu não deveria. Eu fiz isso exatamente pra proteger vocês. – sussurrou afundando as mãos nos cabelos – Eu vou contar metade da história, ok? – todas assentiram

Hermione sentou de frente para Draco e Ginny ao seu lado. O loiro pareceu indeciso por mais algum minutos. Hermione nunca o vira desse jeito.

- Certo, certo. – suspirou – Lembram na última batalha? – elas fizeram que sim com a cabeça – Eu recebi a notícia de que a minha mãe estava viva. – sorriu de leve – No momento eu fiquei eufórico e a primeira coisa que eu queria era contar para Harry. – o sorriso morreu – Mas Bellatrix estava com ela. E ela estava me chantageando, eu deveria ir sozinho e deixar tudo pra trás.

- Mas por que você simplesmente não pediu ajuda? – interrompeu Pansy e Draco logo adquiriu sua pose arrogante e fria

- Eu não sou estúpido, Pansy. Eu pensei nisso. – deu um sorriso de escárnio – Mas Bellatrix também pensou nisso. E sabe do que mais? – perguntou com sarcasmo – Meu pai tinha colocado todos os bens dos Malfoy's em meu nome. Em um testamento, só que com uma condição. – fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar, observando os sapatos – Eu deveria estar casado a pelo menos dois anos.

- Como assim? – perguntou Hermione, aflita

- Eu só podia colocar a mão no dinheiro com uma esposa. – bufou e levantou a cabeça – Foi o que eu fiz.

- Draco! – repreendeu Pansy – Você sabe que dinheiro jamais seria problema! Potter tem bastante, eu poderia contribuir...

- Não, Pansy! – cortou friamente – _Você _sabe como é importante ter o próprio dinheiro, dinheiro que tenha o seu nome. – a amiga suspirou, concordando – Então fui ao encontro com a Bellatrix, nós lutamos e eu a matei. – falou sem emoção e Ginny levou à mão a boca

- E ninguém te pegou? – perguntou Mel, confusa

- Todos pensavam que ela estava morta, e ela está agora. – deu de ombros – Com a herança dos Black eu e mamãe fomos para a França. Onde conheci Jenny. – sorriu de leve – E foi quase inevitável gostar dela. Ela é adorável, a esposa perfeita, ingênua e manipulável.

- Certo. – cortou Pansy – E o fato de você ser _absurdamente_ gay não conta? – perguntou com sarcasmo e Draco lhe lançou o olhar mais gélido que conseguia

- Não, não conta. – disse irritado – Eu só fiz o que era necessário.

- E por que você não voltou? – retrucou Ginny

- Bom, - suspirou ele novamente – no dia em que eu me casei com ela completou três anos que eu tinha deixado à Inglaterra. Então, se vocês fizeram as contas direitinho, eu ainda não estou casado a dois anos. – deu um sorriso irônico – Dentro de três meses eu já posso colocar as mãos no dinheiro Malfoy. – disse simplesmente

As garotas olhavam atônitas para Draco. UOU, tudo isso acontecera em _apenas_ cinco anos? Agora elas entendiam tudo. Bom _quase_ tudo.

O loiro não podia simplesmente ter ficado na Inglaterra, ter deixado a mãe morrer e perder todo o patrimônio que a sua família demorara anos pra construir?

A resposta era óbvia: **NÃO**.

- Por que você não pediu ajuda, Draco? – perguntou Pansy sorrindo pra ele – Nós daríamos um jeito, sei lá, provavelmente deveria haver algum furo na clausula do testamento...

- Não. Era uma regra clara e simples: _"Ele só pega o dinheiro quando estiver casado."_ – disse com desdém – Eu achei que era o mais certo a se fazer, Pansy. – suspirou passando as mãos pelo rosto

- E O HARRY EM TUDO ISSO? – bufou Mel

- Você nem pensou nele, não é? – perguntou Hermione, séria

- Foi só nele em que eu pensei.

**x**

_After all these years, one thing is true  
Constant force within my heart is you  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving intoyou  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you_

_**(Depois de todos esses anos, uma coisa é verdade  
A força constante dentro de meu coração, é você  
Você me toca, eu sinto eu estou passando por você  
O valor de todo dia que eu passo com você  
Todas as coisas que eu sou, sou por sua causa)**_

**x**

Harry estava deitado no sofá de sala. Completamente atordoado.

Ele acabara de encontrar Draco e o loiro estava casado! CASADO! Isso era pra deixar qualquer um atordoado.

Olhou pela janela e suspirou, já estava anoitecendo e ele não tinha idéia do que fazer. Estava completamente perdido. Sua cabeça parecia pesada demais para levantar do sofá, e ele duvidava muito que suas pernas fossem colaborar. O moreno suspirou mais uma fez e se deixou cair no sono.

**x**

**DING DONG!**

Harry deu um pulo. Olhou ao redor. Ainda estava em casa e ainda era de noite. Encolheu-se no sofá e puxou o casaco mais pra cima, usando como cobertor. Fechou os olhos e ouviu a campainha tocar de novo.

- Infernos! – ficou em pé e caminhou rapidamente pelo corredor, de pés descalços. A campainha tocou mais uma vez – JÁ VOU, PORRA! – disse irritado

Antes que Harry tocasse na maçaneta a porta foi "arrombada", e ele teve que pular pro lado rapidamente pra não ser atingido por ela. Arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto para o local onde deveria estar a porta e ali se encontrava ninguém mais ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy.

- Você demorou demais pra atender. – resmungou entrando na casa e murmurando um feitiço pra colocar tudo no lugar

- Mas eu disse que já estava indo. – foi á única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer antes de sentir seu corpo sendo prensado contra a parede

Draco grudou seu corpo ao do moreno e grudou seus lábios ao dele sem permissão. Harry tentou se livrar dele, eu juro que ele tentou, mas era impossível resistir ao loiro quando ele fazia _aquilo_ com a língua.

O moreno passou os braços pela cintura dele e o puxou para mais perto ainda. O beijo durou mais alguns instantes até eles se separarem por falta de ar e Harry mergulhar o rosto na curva do pescoço de Draco.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta, Draco... – soluçou o apertando mais

- Eu também senti muito a sua falta, Harry. – sussurrou passando os braços pelos ombros do moreno

Eles ficaram mais alguns minutos assim até Harry assimilar tudo e ficar com **raiva** do loiro. Ele o empurrou e saiu batendo pé de volta a sala.

- Hei, Harry, o que foi? – perguntou confuso indo atrás dele

- O QUE FOI? – gritou irritado enquanto via o loiro parar na porta, olhando-o – FOI QUE VOCÊ FOI EMBORA E AGORA DEPOIS DE CINCO ANOS VOLTA, COMO SE NADA TIVESSE ACONTECIDO! – se jogou no sofá, observando a lareira

- Você nem me deixou te explicar nada. – respondeu friamente, sentando ao lado dele

- Então explique! – exclamou ainda impaciente

- Certo. – resmungou

**x**

- Entendeu agora, Estúpido Grifinório? – retrucou Draco com desdém, depois de relatar a mesma coisa que contara as garotas

- Não. – disse Harry olhando para a janela, sentindo lágrimas embaçarem sua visão – Você podia ter ficado, nós daríamos um jeito! – exclamou virando para o loiro

- Hermione e Pansy sugeriram a mesma coisa. – rodou os olhos, impaciente – Eu não podia, ok? Eu tenho que cuidar do que é da minha família. – suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo, que batia um pouco acima da orelha – E o que você sugere, Harry, que eu virasse Draco _Potter_ e que deixasse toda a minha herança trancafiada em um cofre? – perguntou som sarcasmo

- Não precisa ser grosso! – disse ficando em pé – E agora você está casado! E nós nunca viveremos a nossa história de amor! Se é que algum dia você _gostou_ de mim. – resmungou amargurado

- Não seja idiota! – ficou em pé também, frente a frente com o moreno – Eu amei você, Harry, você foi o único! Mas era algo que eu precisava fazer! Era minha obrigação, tanto quanto você deveria matar Voldemort! – disse o observando, olhos os olhos

- Eu só queria que você ficasse comigo, Draco. – sussurrou com a voz trêmula – Quando eu precisava de você pra me recuperar, você sumiu, foi embora... – soluço e esfregou as costas da mão nos olhos limpando as lágrimas

- Harry, são só mais três meses agora. – sussurrou o puxando para um abraço

- Mas foram cinco anos perdidos! – exclamou apertando os braços ao redor dele

- Eu sei, mas eu não me arrependo. – disse firme e Harry o empurrou, irritado

- CLARO QUE VOCÊ NÃO SE ARREPENDE! VOCÊ ESTÁ CASADO!

- Muito bem casado e com uma linda filha de um ano, obrigado. – disse friamente

Harry arregalou os olhos e caiu no sofá. Atônito, chocado, atordoado, perdido... Por Merlin!

- Você tem uma filha? – perguntou com a voz fraca e baixa

- Tenho. – suspirou – O nome dela é Lily. – Harry arregalou os olhos – Sim, o nome da sua mãe. – sorriu de leve e sentou ao lado do moreno - Espero que você não se importe.

- Claro que não, minha mãe tinha um nome lindo. – disse frio

Draco olhou pra ele, esperando alguma reação, mas o moreno continuava olhando o fogo. Com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. O loiro não sabia o que fazer.

Desde que ele saíra da França, sabia que o reencontro com Harry seria difícil, mas no momento a palavra que mais definia aquilo era _doloroso_. Mas agora ele tinha que convencer o moreno de que era só esperar mais três meses que tudo estaria ok.

- Harry... – começou ele

- Quando você colocar a mão no dinheiro, você larga a tal Jenny? – perguntou sem olhar pra ele

- Eu vou tentar. – o moreno virou o rosto em sua direção, com uma expressão indignada

- Como TENTAR? – bufou – Você vai ficar com o dinheiro, que era o que você queria!

- Não é tão simples! – ficou em pé e começou a andar pelo aposento – Jenny tem uma doença... E, ela nova, eu sei, mas é algo genético ou algo do tipo, então ela tem os meses de vida contados... – suspirou e passou as mãos pelo cabelo – Eu não sei... Eu falei com os medibruxos e eles disseram que não há o que fazer... E eu estou em pânico, Harry! – disse olhando para o moreno – Eu sei que você está pouco se fudendo pra ela...

- E estou mesmo. – resmungou, fingindo não se mostrar afetado pelo carinho que Draco tinha com a esposa

- E que você quer mais que ela morra, mas... Ela é importante pra mim. – sussurrou parando de caminhar

Aquilo foi a gota d'água na opinião de Harry. O que Draco queria ali afinal? Ser azarado ou conseguir o perdão do moreno?

- Você notou que ela é morena e tem olhos verdes? – perguntou sonhador, e Harry quase surtou com aquela pergunta – Como você. – sussurrou desviando o olhar

O moreno arregalou os olhos. Que fofo! Draco escolhera uma esposa que fosse parecida com ele, nem que fosse o mínimo possível.

- Draco, - começou com a voz rouca e trêmula – eu estou tentando entender o que você está passando, mas... Será que não dá pra você simplesmente me dizer duma vez em quanto tempo nós vamos poder ficar juntos? – perguntou olhando nos olhos do outro

- Quatro meses. – sussurrou fracamente

- Certo. – Harry passou a mão pelo cabelo – Isso é insano, Draco.

- Eu sei.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Draco sentou ao lado de Harry e aproximou a boca da orelha do moreno, que fechou os olhos instintivamente.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou o loiro

- Eu também te amo, loira. – respondeu virando o rosto

Os lábios se roçaram de leve e Harry não agüentou de saudade. Atirou-se sobre o seu loiro, e pelo menos aquela noite, eles poderiam esquecer de tudo e de todos.

**x****xx**

_I would break down at your feet  
And beg forgiveness  
Plead with you  
But I know that  
It's too late  
And now there's nothing I can do_

_**(Eu me desmancharia aos seus pés  
mendigaria seu perdão  
imploraria a você  
mas eu sei que é tarde demais  
e agora não há nada que eu possa fazer)**_

**xxx**

Fazia exatos três meses e duas semanas que Harry não conseguia dormir direito. Draco ia o visitar a noite, e por motivos óbvios e levianos eles passavam a maior parte do tempo acordados.

O moreno estava contando nos dedos para o dia em que a tal Jenny fosse morrer. Sim, ele sabia que isso era algo terrível, mas pra quem esperou cinco anos, esperar três meses pode parecer surreal demais.

Harry estava tentando se concentrar nesse relatório a sua frente. Mas já era a quinta vez que ele lia aquela frase, mas não a absorvia. Os outros quatro ocupantes da sala estavam extremamente concentrados. O moreno suspirou e jogou a cabeça pra trás.

- Hei, pessoal, chegou uma coruja pra vocês. – avisou um dos secretários de departamento, deixando o bilhete sobre a mesa de Mel e Ginny, saindo logo depois. A ruiva olhou para o pergaminho e depois para Harry.

- É pra você, Harry. – disse se levantando e o entregando o papel

- Como você sabe? – retrucou o pegando

- É a letra do Draco, só pode ser pra você. – deu de ombros e voltou para a sua mesa

Harry abriu o pergaminho e sentiu o olhar dos outros sobre si.

_"Tive que levar Jenny para o St.Mungus, ela está péssima._

_Se vocês quiserem, sabem onde me encontrar._

_D.M."_

Draco e seus bilhetes curtíssimos, hunf, péssimo hábito.

- Ele levou a esposa para o St.Mungus, será que nós devemos aparecer por lá? – perguntou o moreno levantando o olhar

- Acho que sim, né. – respondeu Ron já ficando em pé

- Então vamos logo. – apressou Hermione

**x**

Harry precisou usar sua influência como empregado do Ministério pra poder entrar no quarto da esposa de Draco. O moreno estava com a mão na maçaneta, tentando tomar coragem suficiente pra entrar ali.

Os outros (Mel, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, mais Blaise, o bebê e Pansy) estavam na sala de espera. Eles sabiam o que ia acontecer, e o que isso significava. Draco já estava com a mão na herança, só faltava agora ficar viúvo para poder ficar com Harry.

- Draco? – sussurrou o moreno abrindo a porta

Quando Harry entrou no quarto se arrependeu mortalmente de ter feito isso. Draco estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de cama, uma mão segurando a da mulher deitada e no outro braço, uma menina de cabelos pretos e pele pálida dormia.

O loiro olhou para Harry e sorriu de leve, indicando que ele podia se aproximar.

- Como ela está? – sussurrou parando ao lado do loiro, enquanto observava a linda mulher deitada na cama

- Não passa dessa noite. – disse o loiro tentando manter a voz firme

- Eu posso ficar aqui com você? – perguntou, olhando pra ele

- Claro. – sorriu de leve

Harry olhou mais uma vez para Jenny e depois para a menina que dormia no colo do loiro.

Ela tinha cabelos pretos e lisos, a pele mais branca que o normal, mas não tão pálida quanto à de Draco. O nariz empinado a deixava com ar de bonequinha de porcelana. E o corpinho vestido com uma capa para crianças branca a fazia parecer quase angelical.

- A propósito, Harry, essa é Lily. – disse o loiro, vendo que a atenção do moreno estava na sua filha

- Draco, ela é perfeita. – sussurrou Harry sorrindo

- Sim, ela é. – olhou para a menina e depois para o moreno – Você poderia ficar com ela no colo por mim? – perguntou

- Cla-claro que si-sim. – respondeu envergonhado

Ele pegou a menina no colo e se sentou no sofá que havia no quarto, tentando não prestar a atenção na devoção de Draco com a esposa.

**x**

- Papai? – resmungou uma vozinha aguda, abrindo os olhos azuis-claros

- Draco, ela acordou. – disse Harry alarmado, ficando em pé e indo até o loiro

- Papai? – repetiu chorosa, ao notar que não estava no colo do conhecido homem loiro

- Estou aqui, Lily, aqui. – pegou a menina nos braços e sorriu pra Harry, que estava um pouco pálido – É que ela está acostumada ser acordada por mim.

- Oh. – disse sem graça

- Draco, querido? – perguntou uma outra voz, porém fraca e com um forte sotaque francês

- Jenny. – exclamou se virando para a cama

A mulher sorriu pra ele. E Harry se sentiu um pouco intruso naquele momento, vendo os dois conversar, em francês. Jenny sorria de leve e Draco às vezes ria com vontade, olhando significativamente para a filha.

Eles ficaram mais um tempo assim e o moreno tentava nem respirar, para não quebrar o momento da despedida.

- Harry Potter? – perguntou à francesa

- Si-sim? – respondeu, se aproximando da cama, e viu a mulher sorrir pra si

- Prazer em finalmente conhece-lo. – sorriu de leve, em cortesia – Draco já me falou muito de você. – disse divertida, e Harry olhou de soslaio para o loiro que corara com o comentário

- Prazer em conhecê-la, também, Sra. Malfoy. – abriu seu melhor sorriso

Eles ficaram conversando por mais um tempo sobre qualquer casualidade. Até Jenny começar a tossir compulsivamente. Draco ficou mais pálido que o normal.

- Harry, fique com Lily. – pediu, colocando a menina nos braços dele

- Certo, certo. – disse olhando a garotinha, que tinha um pequeno biquinho por ser abandonada pelo pai

O loiro sentou ao lado da esposa e começou a acalmá-la, falando algo em francês, ela sorria de leve para Draco, mas estava óbvio que a morena estava morrendo.

A garotinha estava entretida em brincar com os fios de cabelos bagunçados de Harry para notar o que estava acontecendo.

O moreno quase não pode conter as lágrimas ao notar que eles realmente estavam se despedindo. Draco tinha lágrimas nos olhos, mas tentava as controlar de qualquer forma.

- Eu te amo, Draco. – disse a mulher em inglês

- Eu também te amo, Jenny. – sussurrou, aproximando o rosto ao da esposa, e lhe dando um leve beijo. Harry sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao ver aquilo, mas não podia reclamar, afinal, ele se oferecera pra ficar ali.

- Deixe-me ver a Lily. – pediu a mulher sorrindo

- Claro. – Draco se virou para o moreno e Harry entendeu o recado

O moreno se aproximou da cama e viu Jenny se despedir da filha com um beijo e mais um sorriso. Harry não parava de se perguntar como ela conseguia sorrir tanto, mesmo estando à beira da morte.

- Potter, - chamou ela e Harry fitou sua atenção nela – cuide deles por mim, ok? – pediu tossindo um pouco mais

- Pode deixar que eu vou cuidar. – disse firme, passando total confiança para a mulher

- Pá onde a mamá vai? – perguntou Lily voltando voluntariamente para o colo de Harry

- A mamãe vai pro céu, Lily. – disse Draco sorrindo para a filha, passando a mão sobre os olhos, tentando parecer firme e a menina sorriu, dando de ombros e se aninhando no colo de Harry

- Tire ela daqui, por favor. – pediu Jenny e Harry assentiu, saindo do quarto

O moreno fechou a porta do quarto a caminhou decidido até a sala de espera. Quando seus amigos olharam a garotinha em seus braços eles pareciam extasiados demais em admirá-la do que fazer perguntas a Harry.

**x**

Já estava no início da madrugada quando Draco apareceu. Todos olharem em expectativa pra ele, o loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Pegou a filha, que estava adormecida, no colo e sentou ao lado de Harry, se deixando envolver pelos braços protetores do moreno.

- Me faça feliz, Harry. Depois de anos, por favor. – pediu o loiro afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço de Harry

- Eu vou fazer, Draco. Eu vou fazer. – sussurrou

**x**

_However __far away,  
I will always love you.  
However long I stay,  
I will always love you.  
Whatever words I say,  
I will always love you,  
I will always love you._

_**(Embora a distância,  
Eu sempre amarei você**__**.  
Por mais longe que eu esteja,  
Eu sempre amarei você.  
O que quer que eu diga,  
Eu sempre amarei você,  
Eu sempre amarei você.)**_

**x**

* * *

Músicas : Perfect World – Simple Plan, Everytime – Simple Plan, I miss youy – Blink 182, Lovesong – The Cure, Angel of Mine – Evanescence, Boys Don't Cry – The Cure. Eu devo ter esquecido de alguma música, desculpe. 

**N/A: **eu posso surtar aqui? sério mesmo, não creio que eu recebi dez reviews no primeiro capítulo! (desmaia) esse capítulo ficou bem grandinho, né? e me desculpem se tudo aconteceu muito rápido, mas a fic vai ter apenas três capítulos.

**Respondendo reviews:** **Vicke Granger Malfoy:** antes que você me mate, ficou impossível postar a fic antes, sorry! mas sim, o Draco voltou, como dá pra perceber lendo o capítulo né. xP certo, vou escrever uma NÃO-SLASH um dia desses pra você. **Mira-chan:** ok, ok! aqui está o segundo cap. espero que tenha gostado. não sei se essa explicação foi boa para o Draquinho ir embora, mas foi o que eu imaginei! xD mas só uma coisa, QUEM não gosta do Draco? (risos) **Tety Potter-Malfoy**: não roa as unhas não! mas me diga, o que seria dos romances sem um pouco de sofrimento? (pisca) espero que tenha gostado desse cap! **Eyre Malfoy-Potter**: pois é, é que no primeiro capítulo eu ainda estava meio insegura, mas agora eu escrevi MUITO mesmo. e não sei o motivo da herança do Draco foi o suficiente pra você! xD **Likaah:** não elogie muito se não eu fico convencida! (sorri sem graça) mas que booom que você está gostando, estou realizada! aqui está o segundo cap. espero que tenha gostado. **TONKS BLACK2:** obrigado pelos elogios, moça! e sobre o jeito como eu escrevo, bom, eu faço o que posso. (sorriso maroto) e sim, slash vicia MUITO. (risos) **Scheila Potter Malfoy:** aqui está! espero que tenha gostado. **Ge Black**: sem noção, eu AMO casais bizarros. huahua. que bom que dá pra perceber o sentimento na fic! por que essa paixão do Harry e do Draco é muito intensa. espero que tenha gostado, fofa! **Lisse:** mas claro, casais bizarros são os mais legais. siiim, todo mundo é gay na fic. resolvi terminar de uma vez com os possíveis casas da J.K e coloquei todo mundo gaay! (riso maligno) HUAHUAHUAHU, concordo, só falta o Dumby achar um par! é, eu gosto de misturar as músicas na fic. xD

se quiserem ver a minha tentativa de capa dessa fic é só ir no profile e pegar o link.

desculpe qualquer erro de português ou incoerência, mas é que são 04:45 da madrugada e eu terminei de escrever as 04:35, o sono faz loucuras com as pessoas.

esse capítulo ficou bom?

faça um escritora feliz, deixe uma review! (só pra não perder o hábito)

beijos

May


	3. Chapter 3

**Avisos: **só pra você não esquecer: SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!

ah, e esse capítulo contém mpreg (gravidez masculina).

* * *

The Angel

**

* * *

**

Estava um dia nublado, mas seco, com um vento agradável. Draco estava ajoelhada na grama, de frente para a lápide de Jenny. Os olhos tão nublados quanto o céu, estavam vidrados na pedra onde tinha escrito: "_Jenny Malfoy, boa esposa, mãe e amiga". _O loiro passou os dedos sobre a palavra _amiga_, oh, céus, sim. Jenny tinha sido sua amiga, seu porto seguro, durante todo esse tempo.

Ele não percebeu que alguém se aproximava por suas costas, depositando uma mão sobre seu ombro. Draco se sobressaltou e olhou pra cima, se deparando com os olhos verdes e reconfortantes de Harry.

- Você está bem? – o moreno perguntou

- Sim. – suspirou e virou novamente para a lápide, beijou a ponta dos dedos e depositou sobre a palavra _Jenny_

- Vamos, Draco, você está aqui há quase duas horas. – avisou, com um tom de preocupação na voz

- Eu estou bem, Harry.- reafirmou, continuando olhando para a lápide – Entenda, ela foi minha mulher. – suspirou

Harry vacilou por um momento. O que isso significava? Que Draco ia o deixar para viver com um fantasma? O moreno retirou a mão do ombro dele e colocou no bolso da calça social preta. Ele deu dois passos pra trás, hesitante. Seu coração doía a cada batimento, e os olhos verdes estavam vidrados nas costas do loiro. Harry engoliu em seco. Oh Merlin, agora que ele estava com Draco o loiro chorava a morte da mulher! E olha que o casamento era uma farsa!

- E a família dela, Draco? – perguntou Harry, cruel

- O que tem? – retrucou, ainda ajoelhado

- Eles não vieram para o velório. – afirmou, e por mais que o moreno tentasse não machucar mais Draco, fazendo perguntas inconvenientes em um cemitério, ele não podia se agüentar, ele queria o loiro pra si, mesmo que tendo que o reconfortar pela morte da outra – Eles sabem que ela morreu? – ele pode ouvir um gemido de Draco

- Eles sabem. – respondeu, com a voz abafada – Eu mandei avisar, mas eles deserdaram Jenny quando ela se casou comigo. – suspirou e ficou de pé, limpando as vestes

- Por quê? – Harry não pode deixar de arregalar os olhos

- Eu estava pobre, Harry. – virou para o moreno – A única coisa que eu tinha era aquela pechincha dos Black. – colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Eles queriam que ela se casasse com alguém de família tradicional francesa, e rica. – desdenhou – Em outras circunstâncias, eles implorariam pra ela se casar comigo. – estreitou os olhos para o céu

- Por que logo ela? – a pergunta escapou antes que ele pudesse se conter e Draco o olhou

- Não sei. – sorriu de leve – Eu precisava cuidar da minha mãe longe da Inglaterra, ela estava muito ferida quando a resgatei de Bellatrix. – suspirou – Jenny era adorável, então eu me casei. – deu de ombros

Começou a caminhar pelas lápides, indo em direção a saída, onde uma carruagem o esperava.

Harry deixou que duas grossas lágrimas escapassem. Ele não estava chorando por Jenny, mas por si mesmo. Afinal, Draco sempre seria esse bastardo orgulhoso que jamais admitiria que errou, e que podia ter casado com Harry para conseguir a herança. Mas o moreno tinha quase certeza que havia alguma clausula no testamento de Lúcios Malfoy falando sobre a preferência sexual de Draco.

O moreno se recuperou e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Draco. Chegando aos portões ele viu seus amigos ali parados, conversando com Draco. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mel, Blaise, Pansy. Ele suspirou e se aproximou do grupo.

- Vamos embora logo, que eu não estou suportando ficar mais um segundo nesse cemitério. – disse Pansy, irritada, e recebeu um beliscão de Hermione

- Pansy, o seu amigo está passando por um momento difícil. – repreendeu a castanha, com a voz exasperada

- Tá, tá. – cruzou os braços

Harry parou ao lado de Draco, que segurava a pequena Lily nos braços. Blaise estava com o próprio filho aninhado em seu colo e Ron o abraçava pela cintura. Ginny e Mel estavam de mãos dadas. E Pansy e Hermione estavam abraçadas, Pansy com o rosto apoiado no ombro da noiva.

- É melhor irmos, então. – disse Blaise, ao notar o clima pesado

- É. – concordou Ron

Cada um dos casais se despediu e foi para sua própria carruagem. Draco suspirou e deu uma última olhada para o cemitério. Lily, segui o olhar do pai e chamou a sua atenção.

- Que foi, meu bem? – perguntou o loiro, sorrindo de leve enquanto escara os olhos da filha, que eram quase idênticos aos seus

- E mamá? – perguntou, os olhinhos ficando marejados

- A mamãe foi pro céu, Lily. Eu já te expliquei. – limpo as lágrimas que escorreram pela bochecha rosada – Ela está lá, nos observando.

- Ela 'tá benhê, papá? – perguntou, pendendo a cabeça morena para um lado

- Sim, ela está bem. – sorriu de leve

Harry observou a cena com um peso no coração. Como ele podia se sentir aliviado ao saber que Draco ficaria com ele, mas em compensação a pequena e fofa Lily não lembraria da mãe? Oh, Merlin, o moreno se sentiu um cafajeste por isso.

- Lily, - ele começou, chamando a atenção dos dois – não se preocupe, com certeza os meus pais estão cuidando da sua mamãe lá no céu. – sorriu de leve e se aproximou mais de Draco, a garotinha sorriu e estendeu os braços, pedindo pra ir para o colo de Harry

- Elis tão lá també? – perguntou, colocando uma mãozinha em cada bochecha de Harry

- Sim. – ele disse, engolindo as lágrimas

A pequena passou os bracinhos pelo pescoço de Harry e acomodou a cabeça em seu ombro. O moreno fechou os olhos, lágrimas escorreram, e ele senti um dedos gelados e gentis as secando de suas bochechas. Abriu os olhos e Draco sorriu pra ele.

- Eu quero que você cuide de mim e de Lily, aqui na Terra mesmo, dá pra ser? – perguntou, enlaçando a cintura do moreno

- Pra mim tá ótimo. - respondeu, e beijou os lábios do loiro de leve

E Harry sabia que agora começaria a fase que eles pularam há cinco anos atrás. _A conquista._ Afinal, fora tudo tão… Intenso. Repentino. Assustador. Draco sabia que era apaixonado por Harry, mas eles precisam de mais, eles precisam de confiança, e essa era a hora para se conquistarem completa e perfeitamente.

**x**

_I've come to realize you're the only __thing I want  
I'm falling all the way  
I've come to realize you're the only thing I want  
I'm fallen all the way in_

_**(Eu percebi que você é a única coisa que eu quero  
Estou me apaixonando completamente  
Eu percebi que você é a única coisa que eu quero  
Estou me apaixonando completamente) **_

**x**

Harry estava sentado em um dos cafés mais populares da Londres bruxa, a espera de Draco. O moreno batucou no tampo da mesa e bebeu mais um golo do seu capuccino. Se acomodou melhor na cadeira e olhou pela janela e seu coração deu um salto fenomenal ao ver o loiro entrar no local.

Draco estava com Lily nos braços, e com uma mochila rosa, cheia de fru-frus nas costas. O loiro se aproximou de Harry e sorriu, sentando a sua frente.

- Nunca pensei que veria Draco Malfoy de mochila rosa. – desdenhou o moreno, rindo

- Ora, Potter, minha filha tem muito bom gosto. – retrucou, sorrindo – Só um momento.

Draco levantou e foi até a parede do outro lado da cafeteria, onde havia uma área com uma cercadinho, onde os pais deixavam as crianças. O loiro colocou Lily no chão e a garotinha entrou correndo no lugar, para brincar com outras crianças. Draco riu de leve e voltou para a mesa.

- Pronto. – sorriu de leve

- Você disse que queria falar algo importante. – Harry tomou mais do café – O que é?

- Calma, Harry, primeiro deixe eu fazer meu pedido. – disse Draco, provocando ainda mais a curiosidade do moreno

O loiro também pediu um capuccino**¹ **e suspirou, fitando Harry nos olhos por um longo tempo. O moreno começou a sentir um calor o preenchendo e ele tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam coradas, por que a maneira como Draco sorriu... Oh, Merlin.

- Draco... – sussurrou Harry, equanto via o loiro levar a xícara até a boca

- Então, eu vou direto ao assunto. – disse rindo e recolocando a xícara na mesa – Eu quero morar com você. – Harry arregalou os olhos – Calma, Potter, _respire_. – disse com sarcasmo – Eu quero, mas se você não quiser...

- Não! – cortou rapidamente – Só que você me pegou de surpresa. – sorriu

- Ótimo, estamos progredindo, afinal, você ainda não teve um colapso nervoso. – retrucou com ironia, e o moreno lhe deu a língua – Atitude muito matura a sua, Potter. – Draco riu com gosto e Harry lhe deu um beliscão na mão

- Já entendi. – rodou os olhos – Mas e Lily? Você acha que ela...

- Não. – o loiro cortou, já sabendo em que direção os pensamento insanos de Harry estavam indo – A Lily te adora. E daqui a alguns meses acho difícil que ela lembre da Jenny. – desviou o olhar – Não se preocupe com ela, ela ainda é muito nova pra ter qualquer tipo de preconceito. – sorriu

- Certo.

O coração de Harry não parecia com vontade de voltar a bater calmamente, e ele tinha certeza que a culpa disso era de Draco. Afinal, antes do loiro voltar, Harry não sentia vontade nenhuma de viver, ele não se surpreenderia se algum dia o seu coração simplesmente parasse. Mas o seu anjo voltou e lhe devolveu a vontade de viver, de amar, e principalmente de implicar.

Oh, Santo e Poderoso Merlin, como ele gostava de implicar com Draco. Ele sentia ainda mais vivo quando via o loiro correndo atrás de si, por que Harry dissera que Draco parecia uma mulher com o cabelo comprido desse jeito.

- Mas eu me recuso a morar naquela sua espelunca, por isso... – começou Draco, tirando de dentro da mochila de Lily um pergaminho

- Como assim espelunca? – perguntou, fazendo uma careta – Você ficou em Grimmauld Place por um tempo, lembra? E agora está muito melhor que antes. – defendeu

- Certo, certo. Mas eu não quero morar lá. – ele disse sério e antes que Harry retrucasse mais uma vez, Draco suspirou – Escuta, Harry, nós vamos começar um história. _Nossa_ história, entende? Não pode ser em uma casa cheia de fantasmas. – sorriu de leve

- Certo. – concordou – Onde?

- Então, eu encontrei uma mansão... – começou o loiro entusiasmado

- Uma _mansão_? – guinchou Harry – Draco, eu não gosto de _mansões_! – bufou irritado – Esse é o tipo de lugar em que _você_ vive, não eu.

- Me escuta antes, seu cabeça-dura. – respondeu mal-humorado – É em um bairro _comum_ da Londres bruxa. Como que eu vou explicar isso pra você?! – passou a mão pelos cabelos – Tem mais uma ou duas mansões naquela rua, mas a vizinhança é comunzinha, sabe? Bem do jeito que você gosta. Vizinhos que trocam açucar e se convidam pra churrascos. – disse fazendo uma careta e Harry riu

- Por que você acha que eu gosto de uma vizinhança assim? – perguntou o moreno, escondendo o sorriso de satisfação ao notar que Draco queria uma casa boa pra ambos

- Você é amigo do Weasley! – disse e Harry riu mais uma vez – Existe família maior e mais _carinhosa _que a dele? – perguntou com ironia, mas sorriu ao ver a diversão nos olhos do moreno

- Okay, você ganhou. – sorriu e segurou a mão de Draco, por cima da mesa, atraindo alguns olhares – Mas não é muito grande, não é? – perguntou

- É enorme. – respondeu, entusiasmado e Harry não teve coragem de contrariar ao notar o brilho nos olhos do loiro

- Draco, era pra ser um _lar_. – suspirou

- E? Só por que é grande não significa que não possa ser um lar. – rodou os olhos – Quando eu morava com Jenny, a mansão era quase o dobro dessa e mesmo assim era um _lar_. – Harry puxou sua mão pra si e desviou o olhar. Jenny sempre estaria ali pra ser comparada a ele e mostrar o tão boa que ela era – Harry? – perguntou preocupado

- Quando que você vai realmente enterrar essa mulher, Draco? – retrucou com raiva, os olhos estreitados – Eu cansei, toda conversa tem o nome dela no meio! – cruzou os braços e o loiro arregalou os olhos de leve

- Me desculpe, eu não tinha notado. – arrumou a postura, ficando com o ar aristocrático de sempre – É que é natural pra mim falar nela. – suspirou

- É, mas pra mim não é.

Os dois se encararam, olhos faiscando. E por um momento Draco sentiu todo esses anos sem brigar com Harry, por mais que ele odiasse ficar brigado com o moreno ele não podia esquecer de quando eles ainda eram pirralhos, e brigavam pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Como isso fazia Draco se sentir vivo.

- Certo então, nada de morar juntos? – perguntou o loiro subtamente e viu o pânico se apossar dos olhos de Harry

- Não, Draco... Eu... Sinto… Quero… Mas… Jenny… Lily… Amo… - o moreno começou a murmurar palavras desconexas

- Você sabe falar palavras desconexas. É lindo, eu sei. Agora tente juntá-las e formas frases, por favor. – disse o loiro com sarcasmo e Harry estreitou os olhos pra ele

- Simplificando o que eu disse, eu quero morar com você e te amo. – sorriu de leve e Draco segurou a mão dele

- Então você vai querer isso? – o loiro colocou um pergaminho sobre a mesa e o abriu, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos

Era a escritura da mansão, e especificava cada quarto e cada janela. Mas o detalhe que mais chamou a atenção do moreno era que a mansão estava no nome dos dois. _Mansão Potter-Malfoy._ Logo abaixo, a assinatura de Draco e do lado, uma linha em branco, onde Harry deduziu que deveria ir a sua assinatura.

- Você tem uma pena aí? – perguntou o moreno, sorrindo com carinho

Draco sorriu e se lançou sobre ele, roubando um beijo apaixonado e fervoroso, sem se importar com as exclamações de surpresa a sua volta.

Afinal, Draco fora a perdição de Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo foi o anjo da sua salvação, que veio o tirar das trevas.

**x**

_You say you wanna stay by my side  
I will do my best  
Yeah, I think I'll be alright  
**(Você diz que ficar ao meu lado  
Eu vou fazer o meu melhor  
Yeah, eu acho que ficarei bem)**_

**x**

Harry, Draco e Lily estavam parados na frente de uma mansão em um bairro suburbano de Londres. A rua era extremamente agradável, com ares de filme americano. O loiro com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, Harry com os olhos arregalados e Lily tentava se desvencilhar dos braços do pai pra poder correr pelo grande jardim da frente.

- Draco, é enorme. – comentou Harry, enquanto eles entravam pela porta dupla da frente

- Eu sei! – respondeu entusiasmado, e soltando a mão da filha, a deixando correr pela gigantesca sala de estar vazia

- E quando que a gente vem pra cá? – perguntou o moreno, parando no primeiro andar da escada de mármore, olhando tudo ao seu redor

- Não sei, amanhã? – perguntou, abraçando a cintura de Harry

- Mas já? – o moreno sorriu, olhando pra Draco e passando os braços pelo pescoço dele

- Escuta, Potter, se você não queria compromisso deveria ter pensando nisso antes de roubar o meu coração e o da pequena Lily, entendeu? – perguntou, fingindo estar sério e Harry sorriu

- Certo, Malfoy. – rodou os olhos – Mas me diga, nós vamos chamar todo mundo pra ajudar? – os olhos do moreno brilharam com a possibilidade

- Todo mundo _quem_, Harry? – perguntou, desconfiado

- Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Mel, Blaise, Pansy, Sirius, Remus, Severus... – começou a listar o nome de todos os seus melhores amigos e Draco arregalou os olhos

- UOU. Calma aí. – o cortou – Eu não sei se você sabe, Harry querido, mas nós usamos _magia_, pra não ter que fazer esforço físico. É pra isso que serve a sua varinha. – o loiro deu um sorriso malicioso – Não essa varinha, Harry, a de madeira. – o moreno corou furiosamente e Draco gargalhou

- Draco! – repreendeu – Lily está aqui. – sussurrou, envergonhado

- Lily está muito distraída brincando com a lareira. – respondeu, vendo a filha mexer nas cinzas da lareira, sujando o vestidinho rosa que usava

- Mesmo assim. – o moreno se soltou do loiro e sentou no degrau, observando o local

- Ora, Harry, não fique assim. Foi só uma brincadeira. – disse Draco, rodando os olhos e sentando ao lado dele

- Eu sei, mas não é isso. – suspirou e virou o rosto para encará-lo

- Então o que é? – perguntou, passando um braço sobre os ombros do moreno

- Isso não é mesmo um sonho, Draco? – perguntou, sorrindo tristemente

- Claro que não é! – respondeu indignado e o beijou rapidamente – Lily! – chamou, e a garotinha veio correndo, as madeixas pretas balançando – Eu acho que o Harry precisa de um Super-Abraço-de-Urso. – ele sorriu malicioso quando o moreno pegou Lily no colo

Harry olhou curioso para os dois e viu a menina em seus braços rir e o abraçar, logo depois sentiu os braços de Draco ao seu redor, o apertando gentilmente. O moreno riu junto com os outros dois e sentiu a respiração de Draco em seu pescoço. O moreno quase não pode conter as lágrimas, por que agora ele tinha uma família.

- Eu te amo, Harry. – sussurrou, beijando de leve o pescoço dele

Os três caíram esparramados nas escadas, rindo. Lily estava entre os dois homens, Harry olhou para Draco, e os dois sorriram.

- Então vamos convidar todo mundo pra ajudar? – perguntou Harry, sorrindo maroto

- Oh, Meu Merlin, sim. – respondeu Draco fechando os olhos e logo ele sentiu quatro braços ao redor de si

**x**

**E então o nosso mundo girou  
Você ficou e a noite veio  
Nos trazer a escuridão  
E aí então  
Eu abri meu coração  
Porque nada é em vão**

**x**

Harry suspirou ao sentir dois braços fortes ao redor da sua cintura. Girou sobre a cama e ficou deitado de frente para o loiro provocante. Draco sorriu e puxou Harry para mais perto e eles ficaram se encarando.

- Draco, há quanto tempo à gente tá aqui mesmo? – perguntou o moreno, sorrindo sem graça

- Você tem péssima memória para datas, Potter. – respondeu, rodando os olhos e o beijou – Um mês e treze dias.

- E você é bem exato, não? – riu, se encolhendo mais nos braços do loiro

- Há há. – bufou – Você que perguntou. – se deitou sobre ele, o beijando apaixonadamente

Quando eles se separaram ofegantes, Harry sorriu de leve. Passando a mão nos cabelos loiros, que ainda não chegavam aos ombros. Draco sorriu pra ele e sei deitou ao lado de Harry, com a mão sobre sua cintura. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas ouvindo a respiração do outro.

Mas uma dúvida cruel ainda assombrava Harry. Não que fosse realmente um problema, mas todo dia, quando ele acordava, lembrava de Jenny, e de como ela era bonita, e de como Draco chorou por ela, e de como ele tinha ciúmes desse fantasma, e de como... Merlin! Harry suspirou e olhou para o loiro.

- Draco. – chamou

- Hum? – resmungou, acomodando o rosto no ombro dele

- Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – começou, sentindo a angústia aumentar no peito

- O que foi? – perguntou, apoiando o corpo em um braço, para poder observá-lo

- Jenny. – ele começou e Draco suspirou – Ela sabia?

- Sabia do que, Harry? – perguntou, cansado

- De nós, de nós. – respondeu, levemente irritado

Draco deitou de novo, olhando o teto. Ele não sabia o que dizer, se dizia a verdade ou... Se dizia algo que reconfortava Harry.

- Sabia. – suspirou

- O QUE? – sentou com um movimento, observando o loiro

- Fazia um ano que estávamos casados, eu não sei como, mas... Um dia ela começou com uma conversa de saber que eu era apaixonado por _outra_. – riu de leve – Eu disse que não tinha nada a ver, mas ela insistiu até me fazer confessar. – suspirou e fechou os olhos – Quando eu disse que era um _cara_... - começou

- Ela surtou. – completou Harry

- Não. – abriu os olhos e observou o moreno – Ela disse que entendia e que eu deveria vir atrás dele. – sorriu – Mas eu descobri na mesma semana que ela estava grávida, óbvio que eu não a deixaria. – suspirou, novamente – E minha mãe deixou escapar um dia, quando elas brigaram, que o casamento era uma farsa e... Foi um desastre. – desviou o olhar

- Mas pelo que eu vi, parece que vocês eram bem _ligados_. – retrucou, tentando conter a irritação

- Eu aprendia a amar Jenny. – sorriu – Eu realmente não queria que ela tivesse morrido. – fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco

Harry estreitou os olhos e deitou, com um aceno de varinha apagou as luzes e fingiu dormir.

Oras, o que Draco queria dizer? Que se a mulher ainda estivesse viva continuaria com ela?

- Harry? – chamou o loiro

Harry fingiu um ronco e continuou parado, ele estava furioso!

**x**

Harry acordou cedo no outro dia, tomou o café e saiu. Ele precisava pensar. O moreno só não sabia por que. Afinal, ele tivera cinco anos pra pensar muito, mas agora que Draco estava aqui, ele tinha mais coisas para _pensar_. Por que diabos a cada passo que o 'Homem-Que-Venceu-Você-Sabe-Quem' dava, a vida se complicava mais?

Santo Merlin.

**x**

Draco estava sentado no sofá da sala, nervoso. Lily estava brincando a seus pés. Já passara da hora do almoço, o loiro olhou mais uma vez pela janela e nada de Harry aparecer. Ele suspirou e pegou a filha no colo.

- Vamos passear, Lily? – perguntou, sorrindo, e com um assobio um elfo doméstico lhe trouxe a mochila da menina, com todas as coisas necessárias

- Sim, papá! – disse empolgada, batendo palmas

O loiro sorriu e caminhou até a porta da mansão, que se abriu por um tempestuoso Harry Estou-de-Mal-Humor Potter. O moreno parou e ficou observando os dois.

- Eu e Lily vamos sair, quer vir junto? – perguntou Draco, sorrindo

- Não, é programa de pai e filha. – respondeu amargo, passando ao lado do loiro, que segurou rapidamente seu braço – Que foi? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos

- Não, Harry. – suspirou e olhou pra filha e depois para o moreno – É programa de _pais _e filha. – sorriu de leve

O moreno arregalou os olhos. Como ele estava se sentindo **ridiculamente ridículo**, _agora ele tinha uma família_, e Jenny estava morta e enterrada. Suspirou e meneou a cabeça, indo até a sala e se jogando no sofá. Draco notou que aquilo seria uma longa conversa e pediu para um outro elfo cuidar de Lily e não deixar que a menina se machucasse. Caminhou até onde estava o moreno e sentou ao lado dele.

- Desembucha. – ordenou Draco e Harry olhou pra ele

- Você me desculpa? – perguntou suspirando – Eu sei que eu fui estúpido, Draco, mas é que eu te amo tanto e eu fico inseguro de você me comparar com Jenny e ver que eu não sou tão bom assim... E que eu tenho muitos defeitos... E que eu não sei o que fazer quando fico nervoso... E que talvez eu não seja um bom _pai _pra Lily e... – disse rapidamente, apertando uma mão contra a outra

- Por Salazar, Harry! – bufou e o moreno congelou instantaneamente, será que Draco estava bravo com ele? – Você nunca ouviu falar que nós gostamos das pessoas pelas suas qualidades e a amamos pelos seus defeitos? – sorriu de leve e segurou o queixo do moreno – Acho que se você puder agüentar os meus defeitos, eu posso agüentar as suas _teimosias_. – riu com a careta do outro

- Você não tem defeitos, é perfeito. – sussurrou, aproximando seus lábios aos do loiro

- Me bajular é muito fácil, Potter, já que as minhas qualidades estão tão explícitas. – respondeu convencido e Harry riu

- Eu sei.

O moreno abraçou o namorado/noivo e o beijou apaixonadamente. Eles não deixariam uma coisa tão boba atrapalhar um amor que tinha tudo pra dar certo.

- Será que nós podemos passear com a _nossa_ filha agora?

**x****xx**

_I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_**Eu queria que você soubesse que eu adoro o jeito que você sorri  
Eu quero te abraçar bem forte e levar sua dor pra bem longe  
Eu guardo sua foto, e eu sei que ela me ajuda bastante  
Quero te abraçar bem e roubar sua dor)**_

**xxx**

Draco estava chegando em casa, em pleno domingo, ao meio dia. Ele tinha ido resolver um problema na empresa. Claro, quando ele viu o quão ridículo era o problema quase lançou um _Avada_ na secretária, e se perguntassem por que ele diria que era por causa do seu estado emocional delicado. Afinal, uma pessoa com oito meses de gravidez deve ter algum distúrbio psicológico ou então Draco tinha distúrbios mesmo.

- Eu preciso de outra secretária, por Merlin, que incompetência... – resmungou entrando na mansão e jogando a capa em qualquer lugar – Harry? – chamou

O loiro olhou na sala, e suspirou, colocando a mão sobre a barriga. Onde diabos o seu marido tinha se metido? Caminhou mais um pouco pelos corredores, e quando chegou à cozinha ouviu barulho de risadas vindas do jardim dos fundos da propriedade.

Draco bufou e caminhou até a porta que levava ao lado de fora, e quando colocou os pés na grama fofinha e verde, arregalou os olhos o máximo que pode. O seu jardim era enorme, e por que diabos no momento ele parecia tão atolado de gente?

O loiro percebeu que tinha aparecido do nada duas grandes árvores a mais, e embaixo das sombras dela tinha uma grande mesa, para vinte pessoas no mínimo. Ele passou os olhos pelo lugar e viu montes de Weasley's, mais os de sempre (Hermione, Pansy, Ron, Blaise, Mel, Ginny) e também viu Severus e Remus. Lily corria pelo jardim com John (filho de Blaise e Ron), e também com Melanie (filha adotiva de Hermione e Pansy). Olhou para o céu e viu Harry jogando Quadribol com Ronald e Sirius.

- O QUE DIABOS É ISSO? – gritou e todos pararam seus afazeres para olhá-lo

Sr. Weasley que estava cuidando da churrasqueira, sorriu e continuou a dorar a carne. As mulheres no lugar foram em direção a Draco, enchendo ele de paparicos, como sempre.

Draco bufou e caminhou rapidamente até quase o meio do jardim, bem em baixo de onde Harry estava pairando com a vassoura.

- HARRY JAMES POTTER, DESÇA JÁ AQUI! – gritou, irritado

O moreno olhou pra baixo, observando o marido, sorriu e pousou bem ao lado dele. Enlaçou Draco pela cintura e lhe beijou fervorosamente, o loiro resolveu deixar pra depois o sermão e aproveitou cada segundo daquele beijo.

- Draco, você está grávido, controlo-se. – desdenhou Blaise e os dois se separaram

- Explique-se, Potter, que algazarra é essa? – perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre a barriga

- Não é melhor você sentar, anjo? – sorriu – Você deve estar cansado. – pegou o loiro pelo braço e o levou até uma das cadeiras, e nesse momento todos pararam seus afazeres para observar o casal

- _Anjo_? – perguntou, se acomodando da melhor forma na cadeira de madeira – O que você aprontou? – estreitou os olhos

- Não me diga que você esqueceu?! – disse Harry, arregalando os olhos e Draco o olhou confuso – Draco! Que dia é hoje? – perguntou, bufando

- Dia de dormir? – respondeu irritado

- Não, loira! – rodou os olhos – Hoje faz quatro anos que estamos juntos! – bufou o moreno, cruzando os braços

- É mesmo! – Draco deu um tapa na testa e Harry olhou feio pra ele – Eu não me esqueci, Harry! – se defendeu

- É mesmo? – retrucou, mal-humorado

- É. – bufou – Eu lembre durante a semana e comprei o seu presente, eu só me esqueci por um momento, tá? – deu a língua para o marido

- Você comprou um presente pra mim? – os olhos dele brilharam

- Óbvio, Potter. – rodou os olhos, Harry olhou em expectativa para Draco, que sorriu maroto – Acho melhor você se sentar, por que se não vai desmaiar aqui...

Harry sentou rapidamente ao lado dele, nervoso e curioso, como uma criança no Natal. O loiro movimentou a varinha em um _Accio _e um embrulho comprido apareceu voando, e logo atrás um saquinho de veludo. Os dois caíram no colo do moreno, que sorriu empolgado.

- Abra logo. – ordenou Draco, rodando os olhos

O moreno rasgou o pacote maior e arregalou os olhos, era uma vassoura! Mas ele nunca tinha visto uma dessas no mercado. Correu o olhar até a ponta da vassoura e viu as suas iniciais gravadas na madeira.

- Não me diga que... – começou Harry

- Sim, eu mandei fazer uma especialmente pra você. – Draco riu da expressão que o moreno fez

- Draco! – exclamou, se jogando sobre ele e o beijando – Obrigado, eu... Nem sei o que dizer. – sorriu bobamente

- De nada. – riu – Agora abra o outro. – o loiro apoiou uma mão sobre a barriga e observou Harry abrir o outro embrulho

O moreno tirou de dentro do saquinho de veludo um colar dourado, com um pingente em forma de pomo de ouro, o pequeno pomo era bem delicado. Harry sorriu idiotamente para o colar e puxou uma das asinhas, fazendo-o abrir e mostrar ali dentro, uma foto de Draco e outra de Lily. Harry arregalou os olhos e virou para observar o marido.

- Gostou? – perguntou, Draco, sorrindo

- AMEI!

Harry abraçou-o novamente distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do loiro, o fazendo rir com vontade. Draco capturou os lábios de Harry com paixão.

- Com licença, tem crianças no recinto! – disse Ginny, rindo e os dois se separaram, e Draco olhou feio para ela

- Me deixe colocar em você. – o loiro puxou Harry pra baixo, o obrigando a ficar no seu nível e colocou o colar no pescoço dele

- Agora, Harry, dê o seu presente para o Draco. Já que você fez cada um de nós arrancar os cabelos à procura dele. – disse Hermione, sorrindo

- Você fez é? – perguntou o loiro, olhando pra ele

- Na verdade, é um presente parecido com o seu... – suspirou – Se eu soubesse teria procurado outra coisa, Draco, mas eu pensei que...

- Não divague, Harry! Só me dá o presente! – exigiu o loiro, com os hormônios a flor da pele

- Ok, ok. - sorriu e tirou um saquinho de veludo do bolso, entregando para o marido

Draco pegou o objeto da sua curiosidade e o abriu rapidamente, tirando lá de dentro um colar prateado, o pingente era duas pequenas asinhas, pareciam miniaturas de asas fadas, mas pareciam ser asas de _anjos_, já que eram cravejadas por diamantes pequeninos. O loiro arregalou tanto os olhos, que suas sobrancelhas desapareceram debaixo da franja.

- Não me diga que... – começou o loiro

- Prata dos elfos. – sorriu – E diamantes encontrados por centauros. – suspirou inseguro – Gostou? – perguntou, com olhar vacilante

- Como eu não ia gostar? – Draco ficou em pé rapidamente, e abraçou Harry, o moreno riu e ao mesmo tempo gemeu, ao sentir a enorme barriga o pressionando

- Draco, você tá me sufocando. – disse o moreno

- Eu não posso te soltar agora, se não vão ver que eu estou chorando. – sussurrou com a voz trêmula

- Você está chorando?! – perguntou tentando se soltar dele – Por Merlin, eu quero ver! Draco Malfoy chorando! – o moreno recebeu um tapinha no ombro quando se soltou do abraço

Ele fitou os olhos prateados de Draco com carinho, o loiro estava sorrindo e Harry nunca tinha visto tanta emoção naqueles olhos. Ele sorriu e beijou Draco calma e sofregamente. Tirou o colar da mão dele e quebrou o beijo.

- _Me_ deixe colocar em você. – o loiro se virou e Harry colocou o colar em seu pescoço, depositando um leve beijo ali – Eu te amo, anjo. – sussurrou e Draco se arrepiou

Quando eles voltaram a ficar frente a frente, ouviram o barulho de palmas. Os dois olharam rapidamente para o lado, Mel e Hermione estavam com os olhos marejados. Por um momento eles esqueceram que tinham uma pequena platéia. Até mesmo Severus Snape estava sorrindo.

Afinal, todos eles sabiam que aquele amor não era frágil, nem passageiro. E sabiam que Draco e Harry tinham sido feitos um para o outro.

- Certo, certo, deixando o sentimentalismo de lado... – começou Draco, com a pose arrogante de sempre – Eu estou com fome! Apresse essa comida, Sr. Weasley, por favor. – disse sentando novamente

- Não mande nos outros, Draco! – repreendeu Harry

- Mas eu pedi 'por favor'! – se defendeu, indignado

- Mesmo assim. – respondeu exasperado

- Não esqueça que ele está na minha casa! – bufou, irritado

- _Nossa_ casa, loira!

As pessoas que estavam ali, se entreolharam e riram, esses dois nunca mudariam. Opostos, sempre.

**xxx**

_To see you when I wake up is a gift  
I didn't think could be real  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
Is a three fold utopian dream  
You do something to me that I can't explain  
So would I be out of line if I said  
I miss you_

_**(Ver você quando eu acordo é um presente  
Eu não achava que pudesse ser real  
Saber que você sente a mesma coisa que eu são três árvores imaginárias em um sonho  
Você faz algo comigo que eu não consigo explicar  
Seria fora do sério dizer que eu não sinto a sua falta)**_

**xxx**

Harry acordou com um chute nas costelas, deveria ser de madrugada. Ele resmungou e abriu os olhos, virando o corpo para encarar a pequena criatura que acabara de lhe chutar. Um menino de no máximo um ano de idade estava deitado ao seu lado, ele tinha cabelos loiros e quando abria os olhos, poderiam ver a cor quase idêntica dos olhos de Haryy.

Ao lado do garotinho estava Lily e ao lado de Lily, Draco. O moreno suspirou apaixonadamente, ele nunca se cansava de observar seu marido dormir, ele parecia tão perfeito assim.

- Não olhe muito senão gasta, Potter. – disse com a voz arrastada e Harry viu ele abrir os olhos lentamente, sorrindo maroto

- Depois eu te pago por ficar olhando. – sorriu

Draco se apoiou no cotovelo e para poder ver melhor os três amores da sua vida, e Harry fez o mesmo. Eles ficaram se observando, olhos nos olhos. E a coisa que mais se destacava na escuridão, iluminada apenas pelas velas, eram os pingentes. Ah, e o pingente de Harry tinha uma foto a mais dentro agora.

- Vamos descer? – perguntou o loiro

- Aham.

Os dois saíram da cama e cobriram bem os filhos. Desceram de mãos dadas e se aconchegaram no sofá da sala. Harry sentou entre as pernas de Draco e apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Draco... – suspirou o moreno, fechando os olhos e sentimento melhor o perfume do marido

- Sim? – perguntou, olhando pra ele

- Oh, nada. – corou – Eu apenas estava...

- Sussurrando o meu nome de maneira provocante, Potter. – completou Draco, sorrindo sedutoramente e Harry corou mais ainda

- Você está distorcendo o que eu disse. – riu

- Eu? – se fingiu de indignado – _Draco..._ – imitou o loiro, fingindo gemer e Harry lhe deu um beliscão

- Como você me irrita! – bufou o moreno, cruzando os braços

- _Quem te irrita, te conquista_... – sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Harry e o moreno se arrepiou, para a satisfação de Draco

- Certo, cala a boca e me beija.

O loiro não hesitou e agarrou Harry com vontade. Quando as línguas se encostaram, e os corações começaram a dançar a mesma música, o universo saiu de férias e resolveu deixar eles se amarem sem interrupções.

Por que eles sempre seriam assim, a mistura perfeita de coisas tão imperfeitas juntas.

**x**

**Estarei feliz aonde for, se você estiver comigo.**

**x**

**Fim**

* * *

músicas do capítulo: Love is Paranoid – The Distillers; Someday – The Strokes; Sinceramente – Cachorro Grande; Broken – Evanescence; I miss you – Simple Plan.

**n/a: **achou o último capítulo ruim? pois é, eu também achei! então seja uma boa leitora e dexe muitas reviews. daí, eu escrevo um capítulo extra pra compensar, ok?

**¹: **eu sou viciada em capuccino! xD

**Sheila Potter Malfoy: **aqui está! espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! beijos**. Vicke Granger Malfoy**: sim, o Draco voltou! olha só, fofa, nós vamos ter que dividir ele viu? senão eu morro de ciúmes. e sim, a estória é toda baseada na questão de honra e tal, e além do mais, não teria enredo se eles ficassem juntos de cara né! xD** Hyuuga-kun**: no desenrolar da trama a gente se apaixona por esse loiro gostoso, né? 8D bom, nessa fic não vai ter cena de estupro, quem sabe na próxima? espero que tenha gostado! **Ge Black: **menina, você é uma fofura! obrigados pelos elogios. ;D se você não gostou desse capítulo é só dizer, por que se tiver muitas reviews, eu faço um cap extra! xD **Miyu Amamiya**: hei, hei! olá, chará. bom, se você me disser que estava esperando a atualização como louca, eu vou responder: "problema resolvido!". obrigada pela review! ;D **Raayy: **você sabe que eu achei a fanfic inteira NON-SENSE. xP mas que bom que você gostou!

olha só hein, se deixarem mais reviews tem capítulo extra e com certeza melhor que esse aqui!

beijos, queridas (os)

May


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter pertence a Draco Malfoy. xD ok, ok. _Harry Potter_ pertence a _J.K Rowling_.

**Avisos:** só pra não perder o hábito: SLASH. e desculpe se tiver algum erro, estava sem paciência pra revisar a fanfic pela terceira vez.

* * *

The Angel

**

* * *

Capítulo extra: Como tudo começou**

* * *

Harry estava sentado em uma cama da Ala Hospitalar. As mãos tremendo e os olhos vidrados no chão, ele realmente não estava se importando com a roupa suja de sangue e terra, por que o desespero tinha tomado conta de si. 

_Dumbledore estava morto_.

Promfey andava de um lado a outro, tentando atender todos, enquanto Harry continuava se balançando pra frente e pra trás, abraçado a si mesmo.

- O que nós vamos fazer agora? – sussurrou sentindo a visão ficar embaçada pelas lágrimas

A maioria dos Auror's tinha ido embora, mas alguns continuavam ali, por causa da gravidade dos ferimentos, e, por isso, estavam a uma distância grande de Harry e com grandes divisórias ao seu redor.

- Pronto, garoto, agora é sua vez. – disse Promfey, depois de dar poção de sono para todos

- Eu estou bem, obrigado. – respondeu mecanicamente, sem se mexer

- Claro que você não está! – guinchou – Hogwarts foi atacada por Comensais, Potter, _reaja_! – Harry apenas olhou pra ela e voltou a se balançar

- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou amargurado – Ele está morto.

A enfermeira estava entrando em pânico, diferente dos outros, que se debatiam e gritavam, Potter ficava apenas quieto, e isso era muito mais assustador.

Antes que ela pudesse obrigá-lo a reagir, a porta da Ala Hospitalar foi aberta com violência, e por ela entraram dois vultos encapuzados.

Harry levantou a cabeça rapidamente e Promfey direcionou a varinha para os dois vultos que caminhavam cambaleantes, como se estivessem feridos.

- Abaixe isso, Promfey. – disse um deles, abaixando o capuz e mostrando a sombria figura de Severus Snape

- Severus! – disse e a mulher, abaixando a varinha e indo de encontro a ele

- O que você está fazendo aqui, seu maldito?! – guinchou Harry

- Grite mais alto, Potter, quem sabe Voldemort não vem em carne e osso nos pegar. – disse o outro vulto, tirando o capuz e mostrando Draco Malfoy, com cortes pelo rosto e descabelado

- _Malfoy_! – Harry ficou em pé e puxou a varinha, avançando neles

Quando estava a centímetros deles sentiu uma mão firme segurar o seu braço, virou a cabeça para ver o infeliz que o segurara e se depara com o sorriso bondoso de Dumbledore.

- Professor? – perguntou, deixando a varinha escorregar por entre seus dedos e cair no chão

- Olá, Harry. – suspirou – Acho que lhe devo uma explicação, não é?

- Por favor. – sussurrou, sem forças, era muita coisa acontecendo rápido demais, e Harry achava que não agüentaria mais uma surpresa

Madame Promfey arrastou Snape para uma cama mais afastada e deu seus devidos cuidados, mesmo o mestre de poções resmungando que sabia se cuidar, no fim, a enfermeira teve que lhe sedar para poder dar os devidos curativos.

Malfoy estava ao lado da cama de Harry, esperando sua vez, enquanto Dumbledore se acomodava em uma cadeira, em frente às camas.

- Bom, Harry, Draco venho me avisar que Hogwarts seria atacada e que ele tinha uma missão especial. Me matar. – Harry olhou de soslaio para o loiro que tirava a capa, mostrando que estava tão ferido quanto o próprio grifinório – Eu e Severus armamos esse plano pra proteger ele, e claro, tínhamos que fingir que eu morreria mesmo. Resumindo a história, - suspirou cansado – eles estavam ao nosso lado todo esse tempo e nos ajudaram, por isso, Draco está na Ordem. Os Comensais pensam que eles fugiram pela Floresta Proibida. E vão demorar algum tempo até darem conta que eles não vão aparecer.

- Certo, Albus, agora se deite que eu tenho que cuidar de você. – disse Promfey, praticamente arrastando o diretor para uma cama mais afastada

Harry estava atônito. Ele caíra direitinho! Achando que Malfoy e Snape estavam tramando o tempo todo. O moreno se recostou na cama, olhando para o teto da Ala Hospitalar.

Quando ele ouviu a respiração pesada ao seu lado. Virou a cabeça para ver Malfoy jogado na cama, como se estivesse morto, o peito subia e descia com certa dificuldade e o rosto parecia mais pálido do que o normal.

- Que foi, Potter? – perguntou o loiro sem abrir os olhos – Não é uma hora boa para descobrir o quão bonito eu sou. – comentou com superioridade, tossindo

- Cala a boca. – disse amargo

- Não me diga que está com ciuminho por eu ter ajudado seu precioso Dumbledore e ele não ter te contado nada? – deu um sorriso de desdém e abriu os olhos, virando o rosto para o moreno

- É melhor ficar calado, Malfoy, se não... – começou, estreitando os olhos e sentando na cama

- Se não o que, Potter? – sentou na cama também, o desafiando com os olhos

- Eu vou terminar o serviço que alguém começou. _Te matar_! – disse entre dentes

- Tente, ao menos_ tente_, Potter. – Draco estreitou os olhos e levou uma mão a um grande corte no peito, tentando parar o sangramento

O moreno levantou rapidamente da cama e se jogou contra o loiro, que caiu sobre a cama, arfando. Harry pegou a varinha dele e a encostou no pescoço de Draco, o fazendo rir com desprezo.

- Vamos, é só um rápido _Avada_, Potter. Você esperou seis anos pra fazer isso, vamos, faça. – atiçou, empurrando o pescoço de encontro a varinha

Harry estava atordoado, enquanto sua mão segurava à varinha a outra puxava Draco pela gola da camisa, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia! O loiro estava com dificuldade para respirar, devido ao peso extra sobre seus ferimentos.

- Eu... Não consigo. – sussurrou, olhando diretamente nos olhos prateados de Draco

- Claro que não consegue. – respondeu, tossindo mais, mas não desviando o olhar – Agora, se você realmente não vai me matar, saia de cima! – ordenou e Harry levantou meio desajeitado

- Mais alguém sabe sobre esse plano? – perguntou, largando a varinha dele na mesinha ao lado da cama e se sentando, enquanto via o loiro tentar recuperar a respiração

- Algumas pessoas da Ordem. – respondeu com dificuldade – E Promfey.

- Por que Dumbledore não me disse nada? – retrucou, observando que Malfoy estava quase desmaiando

- Pergunte a ele. – disse ríspido – Agora chame Promfey. – tossiu – Rápido, Potter.

- Por que eu faria isso? – deitou confortavelmente na cama e observou o olhar apavorado do loiro

- Realmente não sei por que a pessoas gostam de você. – disse amargo – Você é simplesmente ridículo, não mata quem está indefeso, mas também vê essa pessoa morrer de uma forma dolorosa... Mesmo sabendo que sua consciência grifinória vai pesar depois.

- Você merece, por me torturar a vida inteira! – se defendeu

- Talvez eu mereça mesmo. – riu – Te vejo no inferno, Potter. – e o loiro desmaiou

Harry arregalou os olhos e levantou, indo até a cama e o balançando pelos ombros.

- Não morra, Malfoy. – resmungou – Madame Promfey! – gritou, e logo viu a figura apavorada dela chegar e afasta-lo de Draco

O grifinório ficou olhando Malfoy, ali jogado, enquanto Promfey cuidava dele.

**xxx**

Draco não sabia há quanto tempo estava dormindo, mas quando abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o teto desbotado da Ala Hospitalar.

Suspirou pesadamente, gemeu ao fazer isso, olhou para o lado e arregalou os olhos, Potter estava na cama ao lado, dormindo como uma pedra. O loiro tentou levantar, mas sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Ele bufou e pegou o primeiro objeto que estava perto, um travesseiro, e arremessou de encontro ao garoto ao seu lado.

- O QUE?!- Harry sentou na cama assustado, olhando para os lados

- Aqui, idiota. – disse Draco, tentando se sentar na cama, o que conseguiu com certa dificuldade

- Você é maluco? – perguntou Harry, olhando pra ele, e sentando de maneira apropriada na cama

- Talvez eu seja, por estar conversando com você. – rodou os olhos com a careta de desgosto do outro – Quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntou

- Uma semana. E não faça esforço, foi realmente difícil fechar suas feridas. – disse o moreno, suspirando – Vou chamar Promfey... – levantou, mas sentiu uma mão segurar seu pulso

- Espere, Potter, eu preciso te perguntar algumas coisas. – o puxou, fazendo o grifinório cair sentado perigosamente perto de si

- Ok. – disse, corando

- Você sabe algo sobre meus pais? – perguntou, e o outro desviou os olhos – Não minta.

- Eu ouvi Snape avisando a Dumbledore que eles estavam mortos. – respondeu, e Draco apenas fechou os olhos com força

- Todos os alunos já foram embora? – perguntou, há voz um pouco trêmula

- Sim, menos eu e você. – o outro lhe lançou um olhar confuso – Dumbledore disse que precisa que você fique em um lugar seguro e eu tenho algo a ver com isso, só não me pergunte o que.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo. Harry não sabia ao certo por que, mas seu coração batia descompassado.

- Sr. Malfoy! – disse Promfey, entrando rapidamente na divisória deles, sendo seguida por Dumbledore e Snape, Harry voltou a sua cama rapidamente – Que bom que acordou. – ela começou a fazer as mesmas coisas de sempre; cuidar dos ferimentos e dar poções a ele

- Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Potter, - começou Dumbledore, sorrindo – eu tenho um comunicado a fazer. E tenho certeza que nenhum dos dois vai gostar. – Snape fez uma careta, com certeza não gostando da idéia e Harry engoliu em seco

- Ouch. – o loiro gemeu, quando Promfey cutucou uma ferida – Diga, diga. – apressou, voltando seus olhos para o professor

- Você irá para a casa dos tios de Harry nesse verão, é o lugar mais seguro no momento para os dois. – Harry ficou pálido e Draco arregalou os olhos

- Morar com trouxas? – perguntou em um tom histérico – Não, obrigado. – disse com sarcasmo

- Nem pensar! Diretor, no que o senhor estava pensando? O senhor acha que meus tios iam aceitar mais um bruxo dentro daquela casa?! – ofegou, ficando em pé – E mesmo que deixassem, _eu_ não deixaria!

- Calma, Harry, sente-se. – o moreno obedeceu – Eu e Severus tivemos uma conversa com seus tios, - disse e o garoto ficou ainda mais pálido – digamos que Severus tem um ótimo poder de persuasão. – riu de leve – Eles aceitaram, com a condição de que Draco, como você, ajudaria nas tarefas da casa.

- O QUE? – disse o loiro, sentando na cama em um movimento só, fazendo Promfey resmungar – Não, não, não, não!

**xxx**

Passavam-se da meia-noite, Dumbledore acabara de bater na porta da casa dos Dusley's, Harry e Draco estavam logo atrás, ambos com cara de enterro.

Quando a porta se abriu, um homem gordo, de barba e cabelos loiros apareceu, olhou com horror para os três e abriu a porta mais, os deixando passar.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Petúnia, feche bem as cortinhas! Se os vizinhos vêm mais um dessas aberrações aqui dentro, não quero nem saber o que vão falar! – disse apavorado, fechando a porta rapidamente

Harry caminhava com passo arrastado até a sala de estar, sendo seguido por um loiro aborrecido e um Dumbledore divertido. O moreno se jogou no sofá, e Draco logo ao seu lado, com cara de nojo para o sofá e Dumbledore conjurou uma poltrona pra si.

Os três Dusley's sentaram no sofá da frente, olhando com um misto de nojo e medo os três, principalmente Draco, quem eles nunca tinham visto antes. O loiro devolvia o olhar, porém com o triplo de desprezo.

- Bom, como eu já disse para vocês, eu preciso que Draco fique aqui esse verão. – disse o diretor, gentil

- Certo, certo, pule essa parte. – disse Valter, mal-educado – O que exatamente nós vamos fazer com essas criaturas?

Draco abriu a boca pra retrucar, mas recebeu uma cotovelada. Olhou para o lado e viu Harry meneando a cabeça, como se dissesse para ficar calado. O loiro simplesmente bufou e cruzou os braços.

- Bom, nada. Apenas tem que dar um teto e comida. – sorriu gentil

- Eles ainda não podem usar magia fora da escola, não é? – indagou Duda, olhando para os dois adolescentes

- Se for necessário, eles podem sim. – respondeu Dumbledore, e Draco deu um sorriso maquiavélico ao primo de Harry, que se encolheu no sofá, fazendo o moreno rir baixinho

Draco olhou para o grifinório e ele lhe devolveu o olhar, sorrindo de leve. Eles não sabiam ao certo por que, mas a cada olhar que eles trocavam, o ódio parecia diminuir.

- Tem mais uma coisa, se eles passarem a maior parte do tempo fora de casa, não precisam ajudar muito nas tarefas de casa. – disse Petúnia

- Tudo bem por vocês? – perguntou Dumbledore, olhando pra eles

- Melhor impossível. – suspirou Harry, nem eu seus melhore sonhos ele conseguia se livrar dos Dusley's, mas agora, com a simples presença de Malfoy eles desistiram de atormentá-lo

- Magnífico. – disse Dumbledore, ficando em pé e fazendo a poltrona sumir – Eu devo ir agora, se cuidem. – e com um estampido sumiu

Harry suspirou e olhou para os tios, que estavam com olhos estreitos pra si e para Draco, o loiro olhava com certa curiosidade os objetos, principalmente a televisão.

- O que estão esperando? SUMAM! – gritou Valter

Draco se sobressaltou e abriu a boca para despejar ofensas a eles, mas Harry já tinha o puxado pelo pulso em direção a escada.

- Malfoy, não complique minha vida! – sussurrou, parando no hall de entrada onde estavam os malões

- Potter! Como você agüenta esse bando de mal-educados? Por Merlin! – exclamou, pegando seu malão e seguindo Harry escada acima

Harry entrou na primeira porta a direita, e chutou seu malão pra dentro do quarto, se jogando na cama. Fechou os olhos e começou a repassar os acontecimentos, calmamente, ele precisava por as idéias no lugar antes de qualquer coisa.

- Onde diabos eu vou dormir? – perguntou Draco, entrando no quarto de Harry

O moreno abriu os olhos e observou o loiro rastreando seu quarto com aqueles perfeitos olhos acinzentados, quando o olhar parou sobre ele, o loiro sorriu malicioso e Harry sentiu suas bochechas corarem.

- Até que seu quarto não é ruim. – comentou o loiro, sentando sobre o malão e suspirando

- Você está com febre? – perguntou Harry, sentando na cama – Draco Malfoy não está reclamando _disso aqui_? – apontou para tudo

- Acredite, os aposentos dos Comensais Júnior's não são melhores. – deu de ombros

Harry olhou Malfoy por mais algum tempo e deu de ombros, abriu seu malão e começou a retirar as coisas de lá.

- Potter, por Merlin, acenda a luz! – disse, exasperado e Harry riu, afinal, ele estava acostumado a ficar com a luz fraca vinda da rua

- Ok, ok. - ele caminhou até perto da porta e apertou o interruptor, iluminando todo o quarto

- Como você fez isso? – perguntou o loiro, indo até ele

- Fez o que? – perguntou, enrugando a testa

- A luz! – exclamou, olhando para o interruptor com uma curiosidade infantil, e Harry observou fascinado mais uma lado de Draco que ele não conhecia – Como você fez? – repetiu, olhando para o moreno

- Me de sua mão. – pediu e Draco o olhou desconfiado – Vamos, Malfoy. – o loiro suspirou e estendeu a mão, Harry pegou na mão macia de dedos longos e levou até o interruptor, ligando e desligando a luz algumas vezes – Viu?

O loiro estava sorrindo bobamente e sua mão continuava apoiada na de Harry, quando seus olhos se encontraram ambos coraram e Draco tratou de puxar sua mão pra si, e recuar até seu malão, mexendo em coisas lá dentro. Harry suspirou e sentou em sua cama, novamente.

- Até que são engenhosos esses trouxas. – comentou o loiro

- São sim.

**x**

Harry e Draco estavam parados lado a lado, olhando para a cama de solteiro a sua frente. Draco se recusava a dormir no chão, e Harry também, afinal, o quarto era dele.

- Se ao menos pudéssemos usar magia. – resmungou o loiro

- É, mas não podemos. – suspirou – Deita logo. – disse

Draco bufou e obedeceu, engatinhando até o lado da cama que estava grudado na parede, Harry deitou ao lado dele, e como bons adolescentes de ombros largos, eles não cabiam na cama deitados de barriga pra cima.

Ambos começaram a se remexer procurando uma posição melhor (**n/a**: olha o duplo sentido da frase xD), até que Harry recebeu uma cotovelada nas costelas.

- Assim não dá, Malfoy! – bufou irritado, sentando na cama

- O que você quer que eu faça? – perguntou mal-humorado – Só podia ser idéia daquele velho caduco. Ele nem ao menos pra arrumar uma cama a mais!

- Certo, fique de lado. – disse Harry, empurrando o que parecia ser as costas do loiro, naquela escuridão estava realmente difícil distinguir as sombras

Os dois ficaram de lado, as costas uma grudada na outra. As respirações calmas e compassadas.

- Dá pra acreditar que isso está acontecendo? – sussurrou Harry, olhando por uma fresta da janela

- Não. – suspirou – Eu dividindo uma cama com Harry Lerdo Potter? Não dá pra acreditar mesmo! – disse enquanto passava a unha pela parede e ouvia a risada do outro

- Eu não sou tão lerdo assim, Malfoy. – retrucou divertido

- Imagine se fosse. – bocejou

- É melhor dormirmos. – disse e ouviu um 'uh-hun' de resposta – Boa-noite, Malfoy.

- Boa-noite, Potter.

**xxx**

Já fazia algumas semanas que Draco estava na casa dos Dusley's e ele tinha que admitir, Harry Potter tinha passado por muita coisa quando criança e isso fazia o loiro se sentir um tanto imbecil por ter tratado Potter mal por tanto tempo.

Os dois adolescentes estavam na cozinha lavando a louça do almoço, Harry lavava e Draco secava. O loiro estava com o quadril apoiado na pia, passando o pano em um prato, enquanto o moreno lavava um copo, assobiando uma música qualquer.

Os Dusley's estavam na sala, assistindo TV. Naquele dia em especial fazia um calor dos infernos e o sol estava alto lá fora.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Potter, mude de música! Já enjoei dessa. – resmungou, colocando o prato dentro do armário e pegando uma faca pra secar

- Mas qual? – deu de ombros – Eu não conheço muitas músicas, sabe, não dá pra ouvir o rádio. – lançou um olhar irritado para a sala

- Cante aquela que o vizinho estava ouvindo em volume alto ontem. – disse o loiro, se abanando e jogando o cabelo loiro pra trás

- Por que eu tenho que cantar? – perguntou, olhando pra ele e Draco deu de ombros

- Por que sim. – sorriu

- Nããão, pode ir cantando, é sua vez! – ele disse jogando água no loiro

Draco foi pego de surpresa e arregalou os olhos, enquanto Harry ria. Claro, o refresco tinha sido útil, mas agora ele estava todo respingado.

- _Potter_! – guinchou – Seu maluco! – ele chegou perto da pia e jogou água no moreno, que parou de rir

Os dois começaram a fazer guerrinha de água na cozinha, e estava difícil de desviar dos pingos gelados que voavam pelo ar. Ambos riam baixinho, tentando não chamar a atenção dos Dusley's. O chão estava escorregadio, e isso fez Harry escorregar e agarrar a camiseta de Draco, o levando junto ao chão.

Quando sentiram o chão nas costas começaram a rir descontroladamente, Draco empurrou Harry, que devolveu o empurrão, eles começaram a rolar pelo chão.

- O que é isso?! – disse Petúnia, em uma voz histérica

Os dois pararam imediatamente, Draco por cima de Harry, as pernas entrelaçadas, os dois levantaram a cabeça para ver a mulher parada na porta, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto vermelho. Logo atrás dela pareceram Duda e Valter, e Harry pensou seriamente que eles fossem explodir.

- QUE POUCA VERGONHA É ESSA? – gritou Valter, enquanto Harry e Draco se levantavam

- Nós escorregamos e caímos. – disse Harry mecanicamente, enquanto Draco ficava de costas pra eles e continuava sua tarefa de secar pratos, como se nada tivesse acontecido

- Pelo amor de Deus! – disse Petúnia, arfando – Saiam daqui, deixem tudo como está e SUMAM!

Harry agarrou Draco pelo pulso e saiu quase correndo da casa. Os dois pararam na calçada em frente ao número 4, o sol os fazendo soar ainda mais.

- Sabe, Potter, eu até que estou me divertindo. – comentou Draco, olhando a rua

- Eu também. – sorriu o moreno e viu que as bochechas do loiro estavam começando a ficar vermelhas – Escuta, Malfoy, você não vai poder ficar no sol com essa pele braquinha. – disse atravessando a rua

- Por que não? – retrucou, o seguindo

- Você vai acabar se queimando e isso dói. – riu da careta do outro

- Aonde nós vamos? – perguntou, enquanto eles entravam no jardim de uma outra casa

- A Sra. Figg mora aqui, ela com certeza vai ajudar. – sorriu e bateu na porta

Uma senhora de aparência engraçada abriu a porta, logo atrás dela quatro gatos abanavam o rabo, animados pela visita.

- Olá, Harry. – disse, abrindo a porta para eles entrarem – Quem é seu amigo?

- Esse é Draco Malfoy, ele não é meu amigo, mas está passando as férias lá em casa. – respondeu, fazendo carinho em um gato preto, que estava sentado na mesinha de centro

- Boa-tarde, Sra. Figg, prazer em conhecê-la. – disse o loiro, polidamente

- Oh, igualmente. – sorriu – Em que posso ajudá-los?

- Os Dusley's nos mandaram ficar fora de casa, e eu preciso de protetor solar. – apontou para Draco que observava a bizarra decoração da casa – Ele é muito pálido.

- Eu não sou _pálido_, Potter. – resmungou, se aproximando do moreno

- Oh, claro, já volto. – a Sra. Figg sumiu por um corredor

- Ela é estranha. – o loiro sussurrou para Harry

- Eu sei, mas ela é boa pessoa, já me fez companhia por muito tempo. – sorriu, sentando no sofá, e Draco o olhou em dúvida – Vamos, ela pode ter trilhões de gatos, mas eles preferem ficar nas mesas. – o loiro riu, e sentou ao lado dele

Os dois ficaram em silêncio até ouvir o arrastar de chinelos no corredor, a senhora voltou com um tubo na mão e entregou a Harry.

- Eu vou pegar um refresco. – sorriu amigavelmente e foi em direção à cozinha

Harry sentou-se na mesa de frente para o loiro e colocou um pouco do protetor na mão.

- Venha mais pra frente. – pediu e Draco bufou

- Que coisa é essa? – perguntou se aproximando mais do alcance das mãos do moreno

- _Protetor solar_. Você 'tá surdo? Eu já disse. – rodou os olhos e largou o tubo sobre a mesa, espalhando o conteúdo gelado no rosto do outro

- Se algo bizarro acontecer comigo você morre, Potter. – disse fazendo uma careta

- Nada bizarro vai acontecer! Não seja desconfiado. – Draco fechou os olhos e Harry passou a mão devagar no rosto dele, sentindo um arrepio lhe percorrer a espinha tamanha a proximidade deles

- _Não seja desconfiado_?! – bufou – Potter, até algumas semanas atrás nós trocávamos socos nos corredores de Hogwarts!

- Mas nós não estamos mais em Hogwarts. – respondeu calmamente, passando a mão pela linha no maxilar do loiro e recebeu um suspiro de aprovação

Harry congelou, a mão parada no rosto de Draco, enquanto o loiro abria os olhos. Eles ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, os rostos se aproximando gradativamente, quando eles já podiam sentir os lábios um do outro escutam um barulho de vidro se quebrando.

Harry fica em pé rapidamente e recua dois passos, seu rosto pegando fogo e a respiração alterada. Enquanto Draco apenas o observava.

- Desculpem, queridos, eu ando meio desastrada. – disse a Sra. Figg, aparecendo na sala com uma bandeja, com três copos

- Sem problemas. – disse o moreno, desviando o olhar e pegando um copo e fingindo estar extremamente interessado no refresco

Draco continuou passando o tal protetor solar nas partes a mostra; braços, pescoço e nas canelas. Sra.Figg sentou no sofá e puxou um gato, pra fazer carinho. O loiro bebeu o refresco rapidamente e ficou em pé, chegando perto da porta e lançando um olhar significativo a Harry.

- Bom, temos de ir. – disse o moreno, largando o copo sobre a mesa

- Claro, qualquer coisa podem voltar. – sorriu amigavelmente, e por um momento Draco pensou que Sra. Figg fosse a versão feminina de Dumbledore

- Obrigado. – sorriu sem jeito e abriu a porta se cerimônia, sendo seguido pelo loiro

A rua dos Alfeneiros estava deserta, algumas crianças brincavam com mangueiras nos jardins, mas a maioria das pessoas estavam dentro de suas casas, no ar refrescado pelo ventilador.

Harry e Draco começaram a caminhar pelo meio da rua, em silêncio. Os ombros se encostando de vez em quando.

- Música? – sugeriu o moreno, não gostando daquele silêncio incômodo

- Claro. – deu de ombros, passando a mão no pescoço

- Qual? – perguntou, sorrindo

- Sei lá, você só conhece uma! – riu e o moreno lhe deu um pequeno empurrão – Aquela que o vizinho tocou ontem, Potter. – disse, enquanto eles continuavam caminhando

- Certo, certo. – rodou os olhos – Mas não vá rir!

- Eu já estou acostumado a sua voz desafinada e rouca. – fez uma careta de dor

- Hei! – riu – O que tem demais naquela música pra você gostar tanto, Malfoy? – perguntou, olhando pra ele

- Nada, realmente. – deu de ombros, olhando para alguns jardins – Era animada e... Meus pais não me deixavam ouvir músicas assim. – suspirou

- Ok, mas eu não lembro muito bem da letra. – desviou o assunto

- Eu corrijo você. – virou o rosto para o moreno e sorriu abertamente, fazendo o coração de Harry acelerar

- **You and I have got a lot in common, we share all the same problems. ****Luck, love and life aren't on our side…** _(Você e eu temos muito em comum, __compartilhamos todos os mesmos problemas. Sorte, amor e vida não estão ao nosso lado)_ – começou, há voz um pouco rouca, no ritmo pouco agitado da música

**- I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time, always the last one in a long line. ****Waiting for something to turn out right, right.** _Estou no lugar errado na hora errada, sempre o último em uma longa fila. Esperando para algo dar certo, certo)_ – cantarolou o loiro, fazendo Harry arregalar os olhos, mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi a voz razoavelmente afinada de Draco

Eles se entreolharam e sorriram cúmplices, prontos para cantarem juntos o refrão.

- **I'm starting to fall in love. It's getting to much. Not often that I slip up. ****It's just my luck. Yeah, yeah!** _Estou começando a me apaixonar. Está ficando demais. Não é frequentemente que eu falho. Bem, é simplesmente minha sorte. Yeah, yeah!)_ – cantaram juntos, com a voz alta, dando risadas

Harry realmente nunca se imaginou cantando no meio da rua com alguém como Draco Malfoy. Talvez com Ron, mas Draco? Oh, não. E ele tinha que admitir, eles pareciam dois bêbados cambaleando pela rua.

- **Rain clouds are gathering in numbers. Just when I put away my jumper. ****Luck and love still aren't on my side.** _(Nuvens de chuva estão se acumulando numerosamente. __Logo quando eu boto meu colete. Sorte e amor ainda não estão ao meu lado.)_ – cantou Harry, sorrindo, sem se importar com os olhares que as pessoas lhe lançavam

-**But I still refuse to be a sceptic. 'Cause I know you could still correct this. ****Maybe this will be my lucky night, night**_Eu ainda recuso a ser um cético. Porque eu sei que você ainda poderia corrigir isso. Talvez essa seja minha noite de sorte, noite.)_ – terminou, rindo

O loiro observou Potter por um momento. Desde quando ele se tornara tão bonito e tão..._ legal_?

Harry passou um braço sobre os ombros de Draco, e o loiro passou seu braço pela cintura dele; começando a cantar o refrão.

- **I'm starting to fall in love. It's getting to much. Not often that I slip up. ****It's just my luck. YEAH, YEAH!** _Estou começando a me apaixonar. Está ficando demais. Não é frequentemente que eu falho. Bem, é simplesmente minha sorte. YEAH, YEAH!)_ – eles realmente gritaram dessa vez, e Draco tinha certeza que ficaria sem voz no outro dia

Harry o conduzia para uma pequena pracinha, os dois ainda abraçados, quase inconcientemente, sem se importar com o calor. O moreno sorriu e abriu a boca novamente.

- **Just my luck! Just my luck! Just my luck now! Yeah, you know it's just my luck.** _Simplesmente minha sorte! Simplesmente minha sorte! Simplesmente minha sorte agora! Yeah, você sabe que é simplesmente minha sorte_.) – berraram juntos, enquanto abriam o portão da pracinha, cambaleando até a sombra de uma árvore

Os dois se jogaram na grama rindo e corados. Draco suspirou, tentando regularizar sua respiração. Harry tinha colocado os braços em baixo da cabeça, como apoio, e tinha um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto fitava árvore. O loiro o imitou.

- Pra quem não sabia a letra, você cantou muito bem, Potter. – provocou, e recebeu uma risada em resposta

- Obrigado, Draco, você também cantou muito bem. – riu

O loiro rolou na grama, apoiando a cabeça na mão e arqueando uma sobrancelha para o moreno. Que o olhou confuso.

- Que foi?

- Do que você me chamou? – perguntou, dando um sorriso malicioso, fazendo o moreno corar

- Draco. – sorriu sem graça – Me desculpe, eu nem pensei e...

- Tudo bem, Potter, é o meu nome, só isso. – rodou os olhos – Não precisa me chamar pelo sobrenome se não quiser. – sorriu de leve e Harry retribuiu

- 'Tá. – suspirou, voltando a olhar para o céu

Draco voltou a deitar na grama e olhou para seus braços, que costumavam ficar avermelhados quando em contato com sol, mas eles estavam normais. Ele deu um sorriso enviesado.

- E obrigado por passar o tal _protetor solar_. – provocou, olhando de soslaio para o moreno

- De-de na-da. – gaguejou, corando

- Por quê? – perguntou, fechando os olhos

- Por que o que? – retrucou confuso

- Por que diabos você se preocupou comigo, Potter? – disse, sentando e olhando diretamente nos olhos do moreno, fazendo Harry engolir em seco

- Eu na-não sei, apenas pensei que seria melhor e... – começou ele

Draco riu de leve e se lançou pra cima do moreno, que arregalou os olhos. O loiro colocou um braço de cada lado do corpo de Harry, o olhando diretamente nos olhos. O grifinório arfava e estava mais corado do que nunca.

- Diga que não, Potter. – sussurrou, roçando seus lábios no de Harry, o fazendo estremecer – Diga que você não está apaixonado por mim.

O moreno arregalou os olhos, observando Draco atentamente.

- Eu... – começou, desviando o olhar – Quer dizer, ahn, é _óbvio_ que não.

- Certo, agora diga isso olhando nos meus olhos. – Draco segurou o queixo dele, obrigando Harry a encará-lo

Os segundos pareciam se arrastar. Enquanto eles ficavam se olhando.

Harry realmente não sabia dizer _quando_ seu coração começou a bater acelerado toda vez que seus olhos se cruzavam, nem _porque_ ele realmente se importava com a saúde mental/física de Draco. Mas sabia exatamente _onde_ isso começou.

Na maldita cama de solteiro, quando em uma fatídica noite, eles estavam sem sono e começaram a conversar sobre _tudo _e _todos_, e por um momento Harry achou que não sabia (nem gostava) tanto assim de ninguém. Desde então ele Malfoy pararam de se odiar.

Mas ele não sabia em que momento exato dessas férias, eles começaram a se _amar_.

- Eu... Eu... – o moreno começou, arfando por causa da expectativa nos olhos acinzentados – Estou perdidamente... apaixonado por você. – disse, o rosto ficando extremamente vermelho

Draco sorriu. Não aquele sorriso de escárnio, ou superioridade, mas um pequeno e sincero sorriso.

Ele abaixou seu rosto até seus lábios encostarem com os de Potter, em um singelo encostar de lábios.

- Estamos_ tão_ ferrados, Potter. – sussurrou

- Estamos mesmo.

O moreno afirmou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco, selando aquela declaração com um lânguido beijo.

**xxx**

Harry acordou sobressaltado, arfando. Sentou na cama rapidamente ao não encontrar Draco em seus braços, como de costume. Colocou os óculos no rosto e levantou da cama, saindo pela porta entreaberta.

Ele olhou o corredor escuro, não deveriam passar da uma da manhã, desceu a escada rapidamente olhou a sala de estar, ninguém. Ouviu um pequeno ruído vindo da cozinha e correu até lá.

Arregalou os olhos com a cena, Duda estava prendendo Draco contra a pia, uma mão sobre a boca, para ele não gritar, enquanto a outra segurava o quadril do loiro. Draco se debatia, tentando se libertar, mas o outro era muito maior e não tinha dificuldades para segura-lo. Enquanto afundava o rosto no pescoço do bruxo.

Harry puxou a varinha do bolso do pijama e a empurrou de encontro ao pescoço do primo.

- O solte agora, se não quiser morrer. – disse entre dentes, os olhos faiscando de raiva

Duda congelou, soltando Draco rapidamente e recuando em direção a geladeira. Os olhos arregalados.

- Escuta aqui, seu projeto de brutamontes, - começou Harry, a voz transbordando nojo, e as janelas começaram a tremer, por causa do poder fora de controle do moreno – se eu _sonhar_ que você encostou um dedo no Draco eu te _mato_, ouviu?

- Você não pode usar magia fora da escola. – respondeu, não tão assustado, com um sorriso convencido

- Harry... – começou Draco, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do namorado

- Quer apostar? – perguntou, avançando em direção ao primo, com a ponta da varinha no pescoço dele – Chegue perto de Draco mais uma vez que vai ser o suficiente. Só _um_ centímetro mais perto. – ameaçou, Duda olhou horrorizado pra ele, afinal, nunca vira Harry com tanta raiva

- Já entendi, aberração. – disse o gorducho, saindo rapidamente da cozinha

Harry ficou olhando por onde ele foi, a raiva tomando conta de seu peito, fazendo a casa tremer ainda mais. Quando sentiu dois braços ao redor da sua cintura e uma respiração quente na sua nuca.

- 'Tá tudo bem agora, amor. – sussurrou o loiro, fazendo Harry voltar ao normal instantaneamente

- Você 'tá bem, Draco? – perguntou, se virando pra ele e examinando o loiro de cima a baixo

- Estou bem, - suspirou – eu vim beber água quando ele apareceu do nada e me agarrou. – completou, entre dentes e Harry fechou os olhos, tentando não imaginar no que aconteceria se ele não tivesse sentido falto do loiro entre seus braços

- Desculpe pela demora, meu anjo. – disse o moreno, enlaçando Draco pela cintura e o trazendo pra mais perto

Draco apenas meneou a cabeça e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, beijando o namorado com paixão.

- Eu não sei consigo dormir agora. – sussurrou o moreno, roçando os lábios aos de Draco

- Harry! Não seja exagerado. – rodou os olhos – Eu estou bem, não estou? – ele concordou com a cabeça – Então!

- É, mas por pouco... – suspirou

- Que seja. – deu de ombros – Vamos subir, por favor? – pediu, sorrindo de leve

- Claro.

Harry passou um braço sobre os ombros de Draco, e eles caminharam lentamente volta ao quarto. O loiro com a cabeça apoiado no ombro de Harry.

- Como nós vamos voltar a Hogwarts? – perguntou Draco, entrando no quarto e se jogando na cama

- O pessoal da Ordem sempre vem me buscar, então acho que eles vêm esse ano também. – trancou a porta e foi em direção ao namorado, sentando ao lado dele

- Quer dizer que você tem uma escolta particular? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, uma expressão de descrença no rosto e Harry riu

- Não é uma escolta particular. – sussurrou, o empurrando pra também poder deitar na cama

- Não me empurre, Potter! – resmungou quando suas costas bateram na parede

- Você é muito espaçoso. – riu – E não faça essa cara, olha o tamanho da cama e você fica se esparramando. – Draco fez uma careta

- Bom, tem uma maneira muito boa de caber os dois na cama. – sorriu malicioso

- Tem, é? – retrucou, agradecendo pela luz do abajur ser fraca e não mostrar o forte rubor das suas bochechas

- Oh, se tem. – disse deitando por cima do moreno

**x**

Draco resmungou ao sentir um vento gelado nas suas costas. Ele abriu os olhos e notou que estava_ esparramado _na cama, vasculhou o quarto com os olhos para encontrar Harry perto da janela aberta, _conversando_ com uma coruja branca.

O loiro rodou os olhos e sentou lentamente na cama, puxando o lençol junto.

- Ai meu olhos, Potter, vista alguma coisa. – disse, o moreno se sobressaltou, virando para encará-lo e sorrir. Draco devolveu o sorriso.

- Você não estava reclamando algumas horas atrás. – respondeu, rindo da careta do loiro

- Eu não estava enxergando direito, mas agora com a luz vinda da rua eu consigo ver e... urgh, acho que nunca mais vou poder abrir os olhos. – falou dramaticamente, colocando a mão sobre os olhos e ouvindo a risada do outro

- Quem não te conhece, que te compre, Draco Malfoy. – disse divertido e o loiro abaixou a mão, rodando os olhos

- Certo, Potter, agora me diga por que você está conversando nu com uma coruja? – perguntou, pegando uma das calças de pijama que estavam no chão e atirando para o moreno

- Bom, estou nu por que você arrancou minhas roupas – Draco sorriu malicioso – e estou conversando com a coruja por que ela veio me trazer uma mensagem, só estou agradecendo. – deu de ombros, enquanto colocava a calça do pijama, que por acaso era de Draco

- Por Merlin, Potter, você conversa com uma coruja! – riu, voltando a deitar na cama e fechar os olhos

- Você não? – retrucou, com um pergaminho na mão

O loiro resmungou algo sobre "_são quatro da manhã, vai dormi, Grifinório idiota_", o moreno deu de ombros e sentou na cadeira de frente para a pequena escrivaninha.

Pegou uma pena e começou a escrever a resposta para Lupin, que ele e Draco estariam às seis da manhã na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros esperando pela Ordem, para levá-los até a estação.

- De quem era a mensagem? – perguntou o loiro, não conseguindo dormir por causa do _'rik-rik'_ que a pena fazia no papel

- Remus. Ele pediu pra gente esperar eles na esquina amanhã. – respondeu, levantando e amarrando a resposta na pata da coruja, que logo saiu voando

- Hum. – resmungou, vendo que o moreno parecia um pouco agitado para dormir – O que foi? – perguntou, deitando de lado

- Nada. – deu de ombros e caminhou até Draco, sentando na cama e acariciando a cabeleira loira

- Quem não te conhece, que te compre, Harry Potter. – disse com desdém e Harry riu

- O que você acha que foi? – retrucou, colocando a mão do outro lado do corpo do namorado, pra ter apoio

- Como eu vou saber? – rodou os olhos – Eu te conheço bem pra saber que você está cismado com algo, mas eu não leio mentes, Potter. – o moreno rodou os olhos

- É que... Nós não vamos poder, ahn, você sabe, assumir em Hogwarts. – disse virando o rosto, quando Draco o olhou com os olhos arregalados (**n/a**: essa frase ficou estranha xP)

- O que? – perguntou, sentando na cama, fazendo Harry quase cair

- Você me ouviu, Draco. – suspirou, olhando pra ele – Vai ser melhor assim.

- Melhor pra quem, exatamente? – perguntou, estreitando os olhos

- Pra você. – o loiro abriu a boca pra responder, mas Harry o beijou rapidamente – Draco, você não 'tá pensando que Voldemort que ter matar e que agora eles têm mais um motivo a mais pra isso. Eu. – suspirou – É mais seguro assim.

- Harry, - começou segurando o rosto do moreno entre as mãos – eu não me importo de correr riscos, eu já fiz minha escolha. – beijou o moreno de leve e Harry passou os braços ao redor da cintura dele

- Mas eu não quero que você corra riscos, entendeu? – suspirou, afundando o rosto no pescoço do namorado

- Que seja. – suspirou – Acho melhor nós dormirmos, temos que acordar cedo _hoje_.

Harry riu e concordou com a cabeça, deitou na cama de barriga pra cima e Draco apoiou a cabeça no peito dele, quase deitando completamente em cima do namorado.

Harry passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dele, e fechou os olhos. Uma pergunta martelando na sua cabeça.

_Como exatamente que Draco Lucius Malfoy e Harry James Potter foram se apaixonar perdidamente em um verão? _

Destino? Provavelmente.

**x**

O dia nem amanhecera completamente e os dois já estavam sentados na calçada, Draco com as costas apoiadas no malão, e Harry sentado entre suas pernas e a cabeça apoiada no seu ombro. O moreno suspirou pesadamente.

- Que sono. Aaahhh... – bocejou – Nós deveríamos ter dormido cedo. – disse, sentindo o loiro apertar mais os braços ao redor de si

- Não seja estraga prazer, Harry. – disse, beijando a bochecha dele

- Mas é verdade. – sorriu

Os dois ficaram quietos por mais alguns minutos, até ouvirem vários estampidos. Draco sobressaltou e observou o grupo bizarro que tinha aparatado a sua frente.

- Harry, Draco. – cumprimentou Remus, sorrindo, e escondendo sua surpresa por encontrá-los abraçados

- E aí, Harry. – disse Tonks – Malfoy – disse polidamente

- Vamos deixar de lenga-lenga, por favor. – apressou Moody

- Certo, certo. – disse Tonks fazendo uma careta

**xxx**

Harry estava empurrando sua bagagem, olhando ao redor a procura daquele grupo ruivo que ele aceitara como sua família. Andou mais um pouco e sorriu, os Weasley's estavam fazendo aquele burburim de sempre, o moreno se aproximou e cumprimentou todos, recebeu tapinhas nas costas, beijos e abraços apertados.

Hermione já se encontrava ali, e perguntava polidamente como tinham sido as férias de Harry, ele apenas disse: _"Perfeitas"._

Draco se juntara a seus amigos Sonserinos, que estavam curiosíssimos pra saber como ele conseguira sumir durante todo o verão. O loiro apenas sorriu convencido e mudou de assunto.

Logo seus perfeitos olhos acinzentados pararam na figura magra e moreno que lhe olhava timidamente.

Draco lançou um pequeno sorriso malicioso para Harry, que corou e desviou o olhar.

- Quem você está cantando dessa vez, Draquinho? – perguntou Pansy, divertida

- Um leãozinho muito arisco, Pansy querida. – disse com um sorriso de canto, enquanto eles subiam no trem

Harry se virou e viu que Hermione e Ron o encaravam com curiosidade.

- Quem você estava cuidando, cara? – perguntou Ron, sorrindo

- Se interessou por alguém, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, divertida

- Não foi nada, apenas pensei ter visto um _anjo_. – respondeu vagamente, enquanto via uma cabeleira loira se movimentar entre várias pessoa nos corredores do trem

Hermione e Ron se entreolharam preocupados. Será que seu amigo tinha enlouquecido?

E eu respondo: não, ele estava apenas apaixonado.

* * *

**Harry & Draco **

**Forever**

* * *

**n/a**: demorou mas chegou! aqui está o cápítulo extra. espero que tenha ficado melhor que o outro. e antes que vocês achem que eu sou maluca, eu não resisti a idéia de fazer o Harry e o Draco cantando juntos pelo meio da rua, como bêbados. xD 

a música é **Just My Luck**, do **McFly**.

REVIEWS, por favor.

May


End file.
